


Undercover

by kelseycurtis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Loki Wins, Avenger Loki (Marvel), BDSM, Begging, Betrayal, Blindfolds, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Chains, Chastity Device, Clones, Collars, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Double Agents, Dubious Consent, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Flogging, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Play, Interrogation, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Mutant Powers, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, POV Loki (Marvel), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Scars, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Spanking, The Tesseract (Marvel), Throne Sex, Undercover Missions, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Loki won the battle of New York and now rules over Earth after eliminating Thor and Hawkeye. The remaining Avengers have gone into hiding, waiting for a chance to take back their planet. Raven (OC) is their key to doing so.This fic is pretty much porn and with this AU Raven and Loki have no previous historyPlease leave comments, kudos and bookmarks if you like it.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Raven’s P.O.V

One year since the battle of New York – 2013

I heard a buzzing coming from my bedroom closet. My burner phone, one that didn’t allow calls to be traced. I raced to my room, throwing open the closet door and rifling through my shoes to find the phone. I found it in a boot at the back and pressed answer quickly.  
“Hello,” I answered.  
“Agent Harper, its Director Fury. We need you to come down to headquarters as soon as possible. We might have something that we could use your help for,” he explained.  
“I’ll be there as soon as I can.”  
He hung up and I grabbed out my leather jacket and a pair of black boots. I shoved the burner phone back in its hiding place before going to grab my keys off the kitchen table. I made sure all my windows were latched and my doors were locked before getting into my car. 

It had been a year since the demigod Loki and his army of Chautari had invaded New York. He’d won the battle and now ruled Earth. The Avengers or what was left of them had gone into hiding. Thor and Clint Barton had been murdered, their executions public. Ever since the remaining Avengers and SHIELD members had been trying to come up with a plan to overthrow the ‘king’. I avoided the main roads and made sure I wasn’t being followed as I continued to drive. Loki had spies everywhere, desperate to find any fugitives. Citizens that were left were forced to live under his rule. I reached the desolate street that the headquarters was located on. I parked a few metres away and did one last check for anybody following me. I was safe. The headquarters had been set up here as the surrounding area was mostly destroyed and evacuated. I headed over to the building and went inside, finding an agent stood at the bar area. 

We all went by passwords now just in case Loki’s spies tried anything. The agent looked at me expecting the password.  
“Goose,” I spoke.  
He nodded and let me pass down to the basement. None of us knew why Fury had picked ‘Goose’ as a password but it was obvious it meant something to him. None to us bothered to question why though. Fury was already sat down at the table and offered me a hint of a smile as I took a seat.  
“We’re just waiting for Rodgers and Romanoff and we can get started,” Fury explained.  
“No Stark?” I asked.  
“I’ll explain that situation when the others get here.”  
I swallowed hard, there’d been no mention of Banner either. I was starting to get worried, had they been found? Were they dead? 

After a few more minutes of anxiously waiting Steve and Natasha joined us. We exchanged ‘hellos’ and ‘how are you’s’ before Fury cleared his throat. The meeting had officially started.  
“Thank you for all coming on such short notice,” Fury began.  
“If you don’t mind me asking, where’s Tony and Bruce?” Steve asked, looking concerned.  
I swallowed hard, Fury had that look on his face like he was about to deliver bad news. Nat took my hand in hers and squeezed as if to try and reassure me. Nat and I had been good friends before all this.  
“Tony Stark has decided to leave. He’s taken Pepper and those close to him and gone to an undisclosed location,” Fury explained.  
Steve’s jaw clenched in annoyance, “so he ran, like a coward?”  
Before this could turn into an argument Nat cut in, “and where’s Bruce?”  
Fury avoided eye contact at this point, and I felt my heart sink. We knew the answer but none of us wanted it to be true. 

Instead Fury turned on the TV that sat atop a unit. What began to play made me want to look away, but I couldn’t. The Hulk had been captured and was being tortured by Chautari. The torture continued, Hulk roaring in pain. They weren’t going to let up until he was dead. Everytime he tried to fight back they just inflicted more pain on him. Soon the fight left him, and the life vanished from his eyes. I noticed how Nat’s eyes glassed over a little before she composed herself. The sadness in her eyes was replaced with pure rage.  
“So what can we do to stop him?” Nat asked.  
Fury turned the TV off and sat back down with us, his hands clasped together as if in deep thought. Whatever this plan was, we weren’t going to like it.  
“We got intel that Loki accepts slaves, he picks and chooses every three months out of those who have come willingly,” Fury explained.

Realization dawned on Nat and I. Fury meant sex slaves, he just didn’t want to say it. Nat’s grip on my hand got tighter, almost protective.  
“No! She’s not doing that, anything but that,” Nat protested.  
I swallowed the lump in my throat and blinked away my tears. I was afraid but I knew it might be the only shot we had. What choice did I have? This wasn’t the time to be selfish, I had to think of the good of the planet, I had to honour the memory of those we had lost in this fight.  
“Nat you can’t do it, he sees you and he’ll kill you on the spot. It has to be me,” I explained.  
“There has to be another way,” Nat persisted.  
“How long could it be till our next shot?” I asked Fury.  
“Years. He doesn’t leave his palace, we have to get to him from inside,” he answered.  
Steve was silent in all this, knowing he had nothing useful to offer in this situation. 

“When is it? How long do I have to prepare?” I asked.  
“A week. You’ll present yourself at the palace and we have to hope he chooses you,” Fury continued.  
“We have to hope?! God, do you realise how fucked up that sounds!” Nat spat.  
Steve put his arm around her to offer a form of comfort, but she shoved him back. I turned to her, knowing I needed to calm her down. She didn’t have to like the plan, but she couldn’t stop me from going.  
“I have to do this. I’ll be okay, you know I’m tougher than I look. Its better for us to try than to do nothing. Otherwise how long will it be till he finds you or Steve?” I explained.  
“I…”Nat trailed off, she knew there was nothing she could say to change my mind now.  
Loki didn’t know about me because I’d just been a simple SHIELD field agent at the time of the attack, so it had to be me. Fury had made sure to burn and erase any files that could end up in the wrong hands.

“How will we communicate? We’ll need to update each other in case something goes wrong,” I asked Fury.  
“Once you’re in the palace there won’t be a way out. I have someone already on the inside, he’ll have a way for us to talk,” Fury explained.  
That would explain how Fury knew Loki chose new slaves every three months. Steve cleared his throat, getting our attention.  
“Is there anything Nat and I could do to help at all? We’re still a team, even with fewer members,” Steve spoke, “this shouldn’t be all on Raven.”  
“There's nothing either of you can do until she’s inside and we have more information.”  
Eventually the meeting came to a close and we all went our separate ways. The more time I had to prepare the better. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Throughout the week I went through various outfits I could wear, various hairstyles and makeup looks, trying to come up with the most seductive. Would he like me with my piercings in or out? Would he be in to the goth look or not? Would my purple hair put him off? So many questions and none of them could be answered until I arrived. But I did need to get ready and make sure I was there on time. I looked through my lingerie, picking out a matching black bra and panties set. It might be a little less sexual, but the bra was a push up and I needed that. My breasts weren’t exactly impressive. And the panties hugged my ass perfectly. I added a garter belt, stockings and long gloves before sitting down at my dressing table. I went to work on my face, going for a smokey eye and a lipstick shade that matched my hair colour. I only had one piercing on and that was a metal bar through my left nipple. I figured it might help get his interest if I needed to strip. I then lightly curled my hair and slipped my feet in some plain black heels. 

I went to my wardrobe and wrapped myself in my black trench coat. He’d be able to tell I was wearing stockings, which would be another good way to get his interest. I hadn't been told whether or not to pack a bag, but I eventually decided against it. I made sure my place was secure before leaving for the palace. After a 30-minute drive I reached the sealed off area. I got out of my car and joined the small group of women outside the entrance. some looked confident, some looked nervous. I was probably amongst the nervous looking ones. But it was too late to back out now, everyone was depending on me. I couldn’t let them down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Loki’s P.O.V

Today was slave induction day, every three months I would hand pick new slaves from those that willingly came to me. Most of the women that worked here came for a better life, which I was happy to give them. However those who did not give good service were disposed of. It was getting tiring looking for new slaves, but I still had yet to find someone who could satisfy me. Sometimes I thought about giving up that search. But yet there were still so many women willingly throwing themselves at my feet. I entered the inspection room. Well it was just a spare room I had when the palace had been built so it felt fitting to have it as a room the slaves would be brought too. There were seven this time, a lot less than last time. Not that it bothered me. It would just mean this would be over quickly. 

I began at the start of the line, looking the first girl over. A red head, although it was very obviously not a natural hair colour. She was wearing a short black dress that left little to the imagination. She was a little too busty for my liking. Next. A blonde, who looked a little nervous.  
Too short. Or was I perhaps being too picky? Probably. I gave her a second look over before ordering her to kneel. She did as she was told, averting her gaze to the floor. That was promising. I didn’t like wasting my time with brats. I continued down the line, picking out another girl. This one was brunette, with a sprinkling of freckles across her cheeks and nose making her look more cute than sexy. I reached the end of the line, looking the last girl over. Purple hair that had been curled. Her makeup was darker than the others, it was something different and I liked it. I liked her lipstick shade, dark like her hair. She’d clearly thought this through and put in an effort. I took in her state of dress and smirked. 

The female unbuttoned the coat before slipping it off her shoulders. This one had confidence as well. It was almost too good to be true. Whilst the others had come fully dressed, this one had taken the liberty of giving me a better view of her assets. She was on the skinnier side with smaller breasts but that didn’t bother me. I circled her, like I had circled the others to get a proper good look. Her underwear was simple but somehow that worked well with her. I’m sure she’d look just as good in corsets and babydolls.   
“Kneel,” I ordered.  
She did as asked, her shoulders relaxing a little. There seemed to be a lot of tension in them, I’d be happy to work that tension out of her. The slave handler told the ones who were standing to leave, that they had not made it through. There were a few sounds of disappointment and eyerolls before the exited the room. Now came the next step. 

The handler produced three sets of paperwork from a cabinet, handing them out to the girls. I needed to know everything there was about them, what they’d be willing to do and what they wouldn’t. I’d be a bad master if I didn’t ask. I gave them half an hour to fill out the paperwork, leaving the room to see if there were any updates on the remaining Avengers. I had Chitauri out searching for them day and night. There was only three left to be eliminated then Earth would truly be mine. The tesseract was mine whether Thanos liked it or not. He was nothing without all of the stones. The Chitauri general had nothing to report. I’d let it slide for a few weeks what with the recent demise of The Hulk. I returned to the throne room, taking my place upon the throne. It wasn't the throne of Asgard, but it was still a throne I suppose. 

A little while later the handler entered the throne room with the new slaves. He handed me the paperwork.   
“When I call your name, I'd like you to step forward,” I instructed, “Raven Harper.”  
The purple haired woman stepped forward, having put her coat back on but leaving it undone. I scanned over her paperwork. She'd circled the things she was willing to partake in and crossed through the ones she wasn't. I went down the list, smiling to myself. She seemed open to most things. Breath play, bondage, spanking, sensation play, edge play, role play, pet play. Sensation play was a big thing for me that I needed all of my slaves to be into. 

Although the last slave I tried ice play with ended badly. She’d run from the room screaming. I'd had no choice but to dispose of her. I couldn't risk her scaring the others off. Perhaps I just shouldn’t try ice play again, keep my real identity hidden. I'd been foolish in thinking that I could fully trust my slaves. I continued looking through the list, she’d crossed a few off, age play, knife play, rape play, voyeurism. It was a shame about the knife play and voyeurism, but the others were understandable, I wasn’t really into them either. But they had to be added to the list just in case. I had to be inclusive of all my slaves needs and desires.   
“Your safe word is saffron. I want you to use it if I ever put you in a situation where you are hurt or uncomfortable. I will also use the word if I feel like you need to be taken out of the scene for your own safety,” I explained.

She nodded, “I understand sir.”  
I ushered her closer with a come-hither motion. I produced a simple black leather collar with a single metal loop at the front. I put the collar around her neck and clasped it together, she was now mine.   
“The handler will show you to your room, it should have everything you need. If not, please let me know. I will be visiting later tonight so that we can get to know each other a little better,” I spoke.  
“Thank you, sir.”  
I admired her in the collar, it suited her well. There was something so alluring about her, so bewitching. I looked forward to seeing her later. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knocked on Ravens door a few hours later. The door opened after a few moments. Raven stood in the doorway, her underwear changed into something she must have found in her bedroom. She was wearing another bra and panties set but this was a bit fancier than the set she’d arrived in. The bra was black and completely covered in lace with small threads of purple running through. The panties were high waisted and also made from lace, as she turned, I noticed black ribbon crossing over each other until it reached a perfectly tied bow at the top. The gloves matched the lace theme as well as her heels. She hadn't changed her hair or makeup, not that she needed too. I wanted to do so much to her, but I couldn’t. Not yet anyway. She closed the door behind me. Raven stood there awkwardly awaiting further instructions. 

“You will kneel everytime I enter a room, or when you are summoned to the throne room and my bedroom. Is that understood?” I asked.  
“Yes sir.”  
With that Raven kneeled before me, placing her hands on her knees and averting her gaze to the patch of carpet in front of her. It would seem she wouldn’t need much training after all.   
“You have to understand that I won’t be able to spend every night with you, I have other slaves that I cannot neglect. That is why there is a schedule, I will visit you every week on a Thursday evening. If for whatever reason I cannot stick to that I will make it up to you. Now on to some rules. You will address me as either sir, master or my king. You will only answer to me and no one else. I will not force you into situations or play that make you uncomfortable and I will always ask you if I am unsure. That being said that is why we have a safe word in play. If you are gagged, then there will be another form of communication that you can use. Any questions so far?” I asked.

“No sir.”  
“Good. I want to discuss the paperwork you filled out this afternoon, so that we understand each other a little better.”  
I produced the sheets of paper, sitting myself down on the edge of her bed. I placed the papers on my lap, flipping over to the next sheet.  
“When it comes to roleplay are their any particular scenes you would not want to partake in?” I asked.  
“I’m not fond of being dressed as a schoolgirl. I don’t like the term ‘daddy’ either.”  
“I don’t allow any of my slaves to address me that way, I share your displeasure in the term. Anything else?”  
“I crossed out medical play and rape play, I think they are self-explanatory.”  
“Knife play?”

Raven remained silent for a few moments, I could see the cogs turning as she debated telling me the truth or not.   
“It's just not something I’m comfortable with, sir,” she finally spoke.   
I’d accept that answer for now, but I knew there was some reasoning behind it. I’d drop it for now.   
“Voyeurism?” I asked.  
“I think sex should be something only for the eyes of the participants. Its private and intimate, it requires a lot of trust.”  
“So if I were to ask you if you would like another slave to join us you would be against the idea?  
“Yes.”  
“It says here you require at least an hour of aftercare. I can assure you that I will always give you that time, never anything less. I may give you more time if I feel like you need it.”

I looked through the papers to see if there was anything I missed. I’d covered everything when it came to the paperwork.   
“I want you to know that you aren’t forced to stay in your room the whole time. You have mostly free roam of the palace and its gardens. Meals are provided for you three times a day,” I explained.  
“What parts of the palace are off limits?”  
“The barracks, not that any of my slaves would want to go there. The weapons vault is also out of bounds. If you are caught there then you will be given a fitting punishment, understood?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Good, I appreciate the effort that you put in today. That will be all for tonight.”  
I got to my feet, noticing the way she frowned.

“Is that it?” She asked.  
“What did you expect?”  
“I thought I’d be licking your boots or other things.”  
“Perhaps you will eventually, but not tonight. Goodnight Raven.”  
“Goodnight sir.”  
I left her room, heading to my own quarters. Out of the three slaves acquired today Raven was already the one showing the most potential. Perhaps she had some prior knowledge and experience. Perhaps she would start to grow on me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Raven’s P.O.V

I had taken most of my time off to explore the palace and memorize its layout. However, tonight was my night and I was very anxious. I had no idea what to expect. Perhaps I should talk to the other slaves first, as a way to prepare myself. I headed to the boudoir where most of the slaves would hang out together. There didn’t seem to be any tension or bitchiness between them like I would have expected. Normally there was always one that wanted to be better than everyone else. There was about seven of us in total, one for each night of the week. We were a harem. The thought annoyed me, none of this would have happened if Loki lost the war. All of these women would be free, still living life normally. Not having to sell themselves for luxuries. I sat down on one of the plush chairs, pouring myself a glass of water to calm my nerves. If I weren’t here for an important mission, I’m sure I would have been very distracted by the beauty of these women. 

A pretty blonde woman sat beside me in her own chair, she almost looked like Aphrodite. Her blonde hair was curly and reached the small of her back, her cheekbones high enough that she could probably give someone a paper cut. Her blue eyes shone in the dim light. She was wearing a simple black gown with a plunging neckline and a slit up the leg.   
“I’m Erin, nice to meet you,” she smiled kindly and held out her hand.  
I took it returning the smile and giving her a firm handshake, “Raven.”  
“Your new here, I haven’t seen you around.”  
“I’ve only been here for a few days. I’m trying to get my head around everything.”  
“Have you and Loki…spent time together yet?”  
“No, although tonight’s apparently my night.”  
“You seem a bit nervous. Its not your first time is it?”  
“No! I just have no idea what to expect.”

“Well you don’t need to be nervous, he’ll take good care of you. He’s not like most men.”  
“I mean seems pretty intense.”  
“Oh yeah. You’d think with the fact her refers to us as slaves we’d be treated more like dirt than goddesses. Most women would kill for this arrangement.”  
“Yeah, that kinda took me off guard the first night. I kinda just expected him to get on with it.”  
“He likes to get to know you first. So considering this is your first night with him he’ll take things slow and easy. Have you worked out what your wearing?”  
I hadn't even thought about important things like that. I had a role to play and because of my nerves I could have completely screwed myself over. Erin placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.  
“I’m happy to help, we kinda all help each other out around here. It’s like a sisterhood,” Erin explained.  
I didn’t understand why she was being so kind. I didn’t know if to be weary of her or trust her. But her help couldn’t hurt. 

Erin introduced the rest of the harem. Nicole was the sexy redhead with a body to die for. Megan was the eldest of the group in her mid-30’s not that her age showed at all. Katherine was another blonde, I remembered her from the first day I’d arrived. She’d been the first to be picked. And finally the other girl that have been picked the same day as Katherine and I was April, a brunette with a sprinkle of freckles across her face. it soon became apparent that I was the only slave who had yet to spend the night with Loki. That made me feel awkward to know I was the odd one out for now. They led me out of the room, wanting to help me dress up for tonight. I had a feeling this was going to go badly, we all had our own different styles although mine was the most different from all of them. I didn’t look good in red or white underwear for starters. Also I felt the most comfortable in black. I needed to keep the gloves on as well, to hide my scars. 

I was led into my living quarters where they sat me down in front of the dressing table. I really didn’t need this much help. I wasn’t one for makeovers. If anything this was making me more anxious. Erin began to look through my wardrobe, placing various garments on my bed. The others were looking for shoes, underwear, makeup. I wanted to say something but at the same time I didn’t want to be rude and ruin my chance of fitting in. Yet Erin could sense my discomfort as she stopped searching my wardrobe.   
“Maybe we’re being a bit forward. Maybe we should let you pick and give you pointers instead,” Erin smiled.  
I offered her a kind smile before getting up and looking through the underwear collection first. I settled on a black corset that was covered in purple lace, black lace panties and stockings and gloves. I changed into them in the bathroom and showed the girls. All of them seemed to think I had made a good choice. This was starting to make me feel a bit better now, to have them being supportive and encouraging. 

I chose a simple little black dress and heels before going to work on my hair and makeup. Erin came over and helped by straightening my hair for me, whilst Megan began finding the right eyeshadow shade to match the purple of the corset. I allowed them to take over this part, watching in the mirror. Once they were finished, they led me over to the full-length mirror so I could get a good look at myself. I had to admit, I did look good. Lets just hope Loki thought so too. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the evening Loki finally arrived at my quarters, knocking first before entering. I had knelt on the floor after the first knock. Everything had to go right tonight, I couldn’t risk blowing this by disappointing him. I kept my gaze on the floor in front of me, awaiting instructions. I expected tonight would be rough and tomorrow I would be sore and achy. I even doubted I would be completely satisfied myself by the end of tonight. Most men only thought of their own pleasure. Loki sat himself down on the edge of my bed before patting his lap.  
“Come, sit,” he spoke softly.  
I still knew it was an order though and I didn’t want to receive a punishment on my first night, so I did as I was told. I sat across his lap, wrapping my arms around him. Loki studied me for a few moments, he seemed pleased by my effort. Good. Loki cupped my chin before pulling me into a kiss. It wasn’t as awful as I had expected. 

I just hoped my body played along and didn’t betray me. if he could see that I wasn’t aroused he would become suspicious.   
“How are you settling in?” Loki asked, seemingly genuinely interested.   
This took me off guard, the only time I thought he would talk to me tonight was when giving orders.   
“Fine, my king. The other girls have been very welcoming,” I answered.  
I mean it was the truth. Loki seemed pleased by my answer.   
“Good, I’m glad to hear it. And you have everything you need here to make you more comfortable?”  
“Yes, my king.”  
“Tonight we’ll start off simple and casual…see it as a way to get to know each other first before we start on the harder stuff.”  
I nodded my understanding before he pulled me in for another kiss.

We stayed like this for a while, just being close to each other and kissing. The kisses were getting pretty heated and I was starting to become breathless. A heat had settled between my legs and I was starting to ache for more contact, for his touch. I needed something, anything. It was almost dizzying. Loki could sense my eagerness, smirking as he kissed me again. He ran his fingers through my hair, causing me to shiver. My hands were gripping the front of his robes, clinging to anything that might ground me.   
“Please, my king,” I breathed.  
“Please what? I need you to be specific.”  
“Please touch me, my king.”  
“Gladly. Stand up for me.”  
I climbed off his lap eagerly, waiting for his next move. Perhaps this role was easier to slip into than I had originally thought. I suppose I was getting something out of this, sex with a handsome man. But there was the risk of being found out and losing my life. The thought quickly grounded me. 

Loki got to his feet and removed my dress slowly, his raking over my flesh hungrily as it was revealed to him. He was happy with my underwear choice too, standing behind me and carefully unlacing the corset. He dropped the material to the floor before pulling my panties down as well. This just left me in the stockings and gloves. He seemed happy for me to keep those on. For a while he circled me, inspecting me. I swallowed hard, feeling uncomfortable under his scrutiny. I was unable to hold his gaze any longer and opted for looking at the bed. Loki tutted and cupped my cheek.  
“I won’t have that. I chose you for a reason, you should stand proud,” Loki spoke, a slight warning in his tone.   
My gaze instantly returned to him, not wanting to further disappoint him. Loki finished his inspection and ordered for me to lie on the bed. I did as I was told, getting myself comfortable amongst the plush pillows and silken sheets. 

Loki undressed himself methodically, as if he wanted me to look at him. I bit my lip for show, making him think I found him completely irresistible. He was slim yet there were still distinct, defined muscles across his body. And he did have quite the impressive cock. Let’s hope he knew how to use it. Loki climbed on top of me, kissing at my neck. he took his time, worshipping every inch of my body with his lips. I was breathless once again, my chest heaving by the time he reached my belly. I wasn’t sure how much more of this I could take, never had any man taken his time with me like this.   
“You are to die for,” he growled against my hip before pressing another kiss to it.   
He continued his descent, kissing all the way to my toes before back up my legs. As he reached my thighs, I gripped the bedsheets to stop myself from shaking. We’d barely started, and I was already a mess. God knows what I’d be like when we actually did something kinky. Loki spread my legs, kissing over my folds. I made a pathetic whining sound and it wasn’t for show either. 

He lapped at my clit softly at first, taking his time and savouring my taste. I let out another whine, tears pricking at the edges of my eyes. All I could do was whine and beg for more. Finally Loki gave me what I wanted, eating me out like a starved man complete with hungry noises too. My back arched and my eyes closed as I cursed aloud. Fucking hell. He was putting all my previous sexual partners to shame, and he only had his head between my legs. I wanted to grip his hair, but I didn’t know if that was allowed so I continued to fist the sheets beneath me. Loki hoisted my legs over his shoulders to get a better angle before putting one arm over my hips to stop me from bucking into his face. The heat in my stomach had turned to a tightness, like a coil ready to snap at any moment. Loki continued the sweet torture, his pace not faltering for a second. My thighs were shaking as he continued to bring me closer and closer to what was likely going to be a mind-blowing orgasm. A few more flicks of his tongue and I reached my first climax, crying out his name as every one of my nerve endings sang with pleasure. Loki worked me through it, drawing out every single last wave. 

Overstimulation started to set in, and Loki instantly slowed his pace down, now only kitten licking my sensitive bundle of nerves. Eventually my body went limp on the bed and then he finally stopped. He licked his lips clean of my juices before kissing his way back up my body.  
“I could feast on you for hours, perhaps one day I will,” Loki mused.  
And here I thought I would end tonight being unsatisfied. Oh how wrong I was. Loki lay next to me for a while, waiting for my breathing to regulate. He stroked my hair to help calm me.   
“Are you ready to continue?” Loki asked.  
I nodded, might as well get the rest over and done with. This was night was going far away from what I had expected. I was his slave yet here he was treating me like a goddess, his touch as tender as a lovers. It didn’t make sense. Loki climbed on top of me, claiming my lips once more.   
“You are allowed to touch me Raven, I won’t bite,” he smiled.  
I wrapped my arms around him, nervously awaiting the next part. After this there would be no going back. 

Loki rubbed the head of his cock against my clit, coating himself in my juices before finally pushing into me slowly. We both moaned at the contact, as he stretched me deliciously. Once he was fully inside me, he gave me a few moments to adjust to his size before starting a slow pace. It seemed he was using all his self-control to holding himself back from fucking me into the mattress. Loki leaned down, kissing and nipping at the parts of my neck not covered by the collar. I wrapped my legs around his waist, forcing him deeper. I wanted more but was too embarrassed to ask for it. I wasn’t used to asking for what I wanted or any kind of talking during sex. Dirty talk was going to be a hard thing to get used to, even if he was into that. Loki took initiative however and increased the pace. I moaned, throwing my head back against the pillow. My nails started to dig into his shoulder blades, not that he seemed to mind. If anything it spurred him on as he gripped my hips. 

His pace wasn’t rough, but it was hard and fast enough that another orgasm was building quickly. He seemed to be an expert in female pleasure. This mission could have its perks after all.   
“Your so beautiful, any man would be lucky to have you. But your mine,” Loki praised.  
I craned my neck so I could kiss him, moaning against his lips. Loki reached between us and found my clit, rubbing it with his thumb. I wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer.  
“Cum for your king,” he ordered.   
A few more strokes and I reached my second orgasm, cursing and gasping. My nails dragged down his back, likely leaving red marks against his pale skin. Loki worked me through it once more before slowing. His pace continued to slow until he came to a full stop, pulling out of me and laying next to me. He pulled me into his arms and stroked my hair once more.  
“You did so well,” he praised.  
I smiled, not used to praise. It was nice. I half expected him to leave until I remembered the aftercare agreement. 

One hour and then he’d be gone. I felt like I was floating, my mind unable to think of anything coherent. Everything was hazy. The only thing I could focus on was his touch as he continued petting my hair. Once I came back down Loki got me under the covers to keep me warm, he then poured me a glass of water so I wouldn’t become dehydrated. My senses slowly started to come back to me, and I was more coherent. Only then did I realize that he hadn't finished. He was still mostly hard but didn’t seem bothered by it. I frowned, why hadn't he finished? Had I not been good enough for him? Loki could see something was on my mind.   
“What is it? Is something wrong?” He asked.  
“You didn’t finish, my king.”  
“Oh. Yes. Don’t take it personally, I have yet to finish with any of my slaves. It's my own problem, nothing for you to worry about.”  
I wasn’t convinced. A king that wants sex slaves, yet he apparently doesn’t finish. It just didn’t add up. 

“I mean it when I say its nothing for you to worry about. There was nothing wrong with you at all, it’s nothing you’ve said or done. You were perfect,” Loki continued.  
“It just doesn’t seem fair on you, my king.”  
“Its nice you feel that way, but sex doesn’t always have to result in an orgasm. So long as you are satisfied then so am I.”  
I mean he was right, but it just still seemed odd. Loki and I remained cuddled together under the bedsheets for the rest of the hour. It was oddly comforting. Once the hour was up, he carefully untangled himself from me and redressed. I remained where I was, ready for sleep to take me. Loki leaned down and kissed my forehead.  
“You were excellent tonight my dear. I’ll be looking forward to our next encounter. Sleep well,” he spoke.   
He kissed me softly before leaving. I sighed, feeling myself completely relax now that I was alone. I suppose it hadn't been as bad as I had thought. And he was already looking forward to seeing me again, that was a good sign. The sooner I gained his trust the better.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Loki’s P.O.V

A week passed and it was Raven’s turn again. However my original plans had been changed after I had gone over her paperwork once more. I asked all the women here to list their main fantasy. Raven’s seemed off. I knocked on her door before entering. She was kneeling as I entered the room. She had taken the time to dress herself up again, that wouldn’t be necessary for tonight.   
“Stand,” I ordered.  
She got to her feet, meeting my gaze with a soft smile whilst she awaited further instructions. I sat down on her bed and patted the space next to me. She sat down, her hands on her knees. She was wearing gloves again, I think I had yet to see her without gloves on. That was a question for another time however.   
“I’ve been going through your paperwork again. I don’t think you’ve been entirely honest with me,” I spoke.

I saw the colour drain from her face, her eyes going wide and panicked. Perhaps I should have worded myself better.   
“I asked for your fantasies, what you wrote is the plot of a very basic adult film. I need your complete honesty in order for this arrangement to work. You came here for a better quality of life, to have all of your deepest desires filled. I cannot do that for you unless your honest. I don’t appreciate being lied too, it could severely affect our relationship. So I am going to ask you this once, and I expect an honest answer. Why didn’t you write down your actual fantasies?” I explained.  
Raven seemed to relax as I explained myself, as if she wasn’t in as much trouble as she had thought. She sighed, looking thoughtful for a moment.   
“I didn’t know what to put. I don’t exactly have fantasies,” she replied.  
I frowned. Everyone has fantasies, how could she not know hers?   
“If your ashamed of your fantasy-“ I started.

“I’m not because I don’t really think about stuff like that. I never had the time to. I’m sorry if I’ve upset you, my king.”  
I placed my hand over hers, “we’re going to need to discover what you do like. Get yourself comfortable on the bed and close your eyes.”  
Raven lay back on the bed, her head against the pillows. She closed her eyes, her breathing even.   
“I want you to listen carefully and imagine the things I’m telling you. If you don’t like the fantasy then say no and I shall move on, do you understand?”  
“Yes, my king.”  
“Good. You’re on a beach-“  
“No.”  
I suppose the idea of sand wasn’t a sexy one. I moved on to another scenario.

“You’re at a bar after a hard day at work, you’re only going to stay for one drink-“  
“No.”  
Hmmm, this was going to require some thought.   
“You’re at a party, I have chosen you to be the slave that accompanies me to this party as I want to show you off to everyone,” I began  
I assessed her reaction, she seemed interested so far. Good.  
“I’m sat on the throne with you across my lap for everyone to admire, but yet they envy you. They wish it was them sat with me instead. As the party continues, it’s clear that I’m only interested in you as I’m unable to keep my hands off you,” with that I slowly began to run my hand up her leg, “my hand slips under your dress and I start touching you in front of everyone. I keep telling you how beautiful you are and how you belong to me. You are mine to do what I please with in front of all these people.”  
Raven’s cheeks were a little flushed and the higher my hand got up her leg, the shallower her breathing became. I reached her panties, rubbing her through the thin lace material. 

She moaned at the contact, her hips bucking into my touch. This was a good sign, however this involved voyeurism, which she said she hadn't been into. Perhaps it was something she was embarrassed about.   
“Everyone there knows that I’m touching you, I’m the one making you moan. They can’t decide if they want to be in my place or yours. They look at you like the goddess you are whilst I continue to worship you.”  
I pulled her panties aside and slipped two fingers into her heat, making her moan again. Her hips bucked into my touch and I had to resist diving between her legs to taste her again.   
“Your doing so well. I have to keep praising you, letting you know how good you are for me. I want to take you in front of all these people, let them watch as I bring you release. I’m the only one who ever will.”  
Raven was tense, meaning she was close. She really must have gotten into the fantasy to be this close already. Good. Because there was another fantasy, I wanted to try on her after this. I rubbed her clit with my thumb, and within a few seconds she was cumming with a loud cry of my name.

I worked her through it offering her more praise. It was obvious she had a big thing for praise and being desired by others. Perhaps Raven and I had more in common than I thought. I sucked my fingers clean before stroking her hair and kissing her softly.  
“And you said you didn’t have a thing for voyeurism,” I teased.  
Her cheeks turned red once more and she avoided my gaze. I cupped her cheek, forcing her gaze back on me.  
“It's nothing to be ashamed of. Don’t ever be ashamed of something you enjoy,” I explained.  
“I just feel like it's wrong, all those people watching me, like its dirty.”  
“And that’s what arouses people about it.”  
I pulled her into my arms before continuing to stroke her hair. We remained like this for a little while, due to it being her aftercare routine. 

“There's another fantasy I’m curious about,” I spoke.  
“Okay,” Raven closed her eyes once more.  
“You awake to find yourself naked, bound and blindfolded. You have no idea where you are-“ I began  
“No. I have issues with giving up control.”  
Raven opened her eyes, look guilty. She really was going to have to learn to stop being so ashamed of her wants and needs.   
“You understand that the submissive is always in full control of any scene, no matter how vulnerable they are,” I explained.  
“How?”  
“Your safe word. The moment you use that everything stops. You have the power with a simple word to end the scene if its not within your comfort zone.”

Raven thought about it for a few moments, “I guess I’ve never thought about it that way before. Perhaps in that case I could try that fantasy.”  
“There's no rush to go into anything like that just yet. We’re going to start off slow and work you up to it.”  
She seemed more comfortable with this. But her issues with giving up control? Was there perhaps a dominant streak within her? It was always something we could explore later.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ravens P.O.V

I was due to meet Loki in the throne room at around 7:30pm. I was a little unsure about doing stuff with him in the throne room, I didn’t know if we would have full privacy like we would in my room. I'd almost been here a month now and still no sign of the other agent here. Or perhaps they were waiting a while so I didn’t raise suspicion. I continued to use my free time to make sure I had the layout of the palace memorized. I knew there was probably secret passages and rooms but those weren't important yet. I did like spending my times in the palaces gardens, it was always warm probably thanks to Loki’s magic. And flowers were always in full bloom. They made great subjects to sketch. I was adding shading to my most recent sketch of the water lilies. The pond was filled with them and sometimes at night fireflies would gather around the pond making it look enchanting. 

I was too so engrossed in my sketch I didn’t notice another person’s presence until they cleared their throat. It wasn’t Loki but it was a male. Yet the voice sounded human and I’m sure Loki wouldn’t let the Chautari roam the nicer places. I turned to find a man in about his mid 30s, he was average height and build with blue eyes and light brown hair. I didn’t remember seeing him around the palace before, nor had I seen much human male staff. He didn’t seem annoyed by my presence nor like he wanted to do me any harm.   
“Miss Harper?” He asked.  
“Yes?”  
“It’s good we could finally meet.”  
“And you are?” I frowned, my tone not hiding any annoyance.  
“Agent Collins. From S.H.I.E.L.D”

I paused, this could be a trap set by Loki. Not that I had done anything to raise suspicion yet I would need to remain cautious.  
“I don’t know anything about them,” I shrugged.  
“The passwords Goose.”  
“Well when you put it that way, it’s about time you made contact.”  
“Forgive me for not doing it sooner, we had to avoid suspicion.”  
“Whats your role here? I don’t exactly see many other humans around here.”  
“I’m what he considers a scholar. I teach him all there is to know about Earth and its culture. I’m also in charge of the library. It’s a fairly peaceful role.”  
“Means he doesn’t bother you often whilst you take him down from the inside.”  
“Exactly. Fury will be glad to know your alright. I’ve drawn up maps of the palace, I just need to find a way to get them too him.”

“How are you able to communicate with Fury, I doubt you’d be able to sneak a radio in here,” I asked.  
“Not your average radio no. S.H.I.E.L.D developed a smaller sized one, its like wearing a wire.”  
“So Fury can hear everything we’re saying right now?”  
“When someone tells him they’ve heard something important they’ll let him know. As Director he can’t listen in 24/7.”  
Understandable, I should have known that. Agent Collins and I continued to talk, getting to know each other. He held no judgement in my role in Loki’s downfall, which was somewhat reassuring. What was most reassuring is knowing that I was no longer alone in this place, I had a friend with me. Agent Collins looked down at his watch and that’s when I remembered it was my evening with Loki. Shit.   
“What time is it?” I asked, panic evident in my voice.  
“7:45…oh…you better go.”  
I abandoned my sketchbook and pencils, telling myself I’d come back for it later and bolted through the gardens. My third night with him and I was already fucking late, he was going to kick me out for being incompetent. 

I didn’t even have time to change into some lingerie or change my dress. I was going to look like a completely unappealing mess. This situation was just getting worse. I finally reached the throne room, panting. I continued through the doors, throwing myself at his feet and hoping he would show some mercy. I wanted to start apologizing but I knew in sub space I wasn’t allowed to speak unless given permission. That would get me into more trouble.   
“You are late. Is there a reason for your lateness?” He asked.  
“I’m very sorry my king, I lost track of time.”  
“And you think that’s a good enough excuse?”  
“No, sir.”  
He seemed to appreciate my honesty. There was no way it was a good excuse; I’d fucked up and now I would suffer the consequences.   
“It seems I will have to condition you so that this never happens again. Over my knee, now,” Loki ordered.

I got to my feet before positioning myself across his lap. Loki lifted my skirts so that my rear was exposed to him. He pulled my panties down roughly and I prepared myself for the first strike.   
“Understand that when it comes to punishments there are three stages. The first will be a verbal reprimand, if you don’t correct your behaviour then it will be a physical reprimand. Depending what you have done will determine the severity and duration of the punishment. The third and final reprimand will be a time out. I hope that we never reach the third stage. Do you understand?” Loki explained.  
“Yes, my king.”  
“Good. As this is your first incident you shall receive ten spanks.”  
Finally, the first strike came, pain spreading across my cheek. I winced; my body’s natural reaction was to tense up. Loki stroked over the area as if to soothe it before spanking my other cheek, spreading the pain. 

I gripped the armrest of the throne, closing my eyes and focusing on my breathing. This became harder as the next three came in quick succession. All I could focus on was the heat on my ass and the growing heat between my legs. I was confused as to why I found this arousing? It wasn’t the worst pain I'd been subjected too but it was the shame of being taken over his knee like a brat that was the worst part of it. The things I do for S.H.I.E.L.D. Loki waited for the sixth one, letting anticipation build up that when it came I jumped a little. Four more to go, I could do this. The seventh one was harder than the last, hard enough to make me whimper. Loki used his free hand to hold me down by my shoulder blades as my body took on a mind of its own, trying to shift away from the pain. He made the final three quick so that it could finally be over. I was breathing heavily and there were tears in my eyes. Once it was over my body sagged, struggling to support myself. I rested heavily against his body, sighing as he ran his fingers through my hair.

“What have you learnt today?” He asked.  
“I learned what will happen if I don’t follow your instructions and rules.”  
“Good girl, you take punishment well.”  
I smiled softly at the praise. At least he wasn't kicking me out or worse. But I was definitely not going to slip up like that again. Loki began rubbing something wet and cooling into my cheeks and the pain soon subsided. He'd probably conjured it with his magic, it wasn’t likely he kept stuff like that around the throne.   
“Because you did so good tonight I will allow you to show me how well you can follow instructions. When you are ready I want you to sit up and straddle me.” Loki spoke.  
I didn’t move immediately yet I didn’t want to leave it too long. I guess I wanted to not be seen as weak and that his punishment hadn’t completely rendered me useless.

I took a deep breath and attempted to force myself up, but he placed a hand on the small of my back, stopping me.  
“I said when your ready. Don’t rush, this isn’t a test. Take the time you need,” Loki reminded me.  
I sighed. I guess I was just frustrated because I'd taken worse and yet it felt like I'd gone ten rounds in a boxing ring. Loki resumed stroking my hair to soothe me. I focused on his touch, this tenderness the perfect distraction to the pain he'd not long inflicted on me. Eventually I sat up and repositioned myself so I was straddling him like asked. Loki cupped my cheek and kissed me softly, I relaxed into the kiss seeking all the affection I could get.   
“I want you to use two fingers on yourself, there will be no need to ask for permission to cum tonight,” Loki instructed.   
He lifted my skirts and positioned them in a way that meant they wouldn’t fall back into place so that he could see everything. 

“Start with one,” he instructed.  
I inhaled, teasing my entrance with one of my fingers. I imagined it as Loki’s fingers instead, teasing my entrance until I whined for more. Loki watched me, encouraging me to continue. I slipped the finger inside with ease, moaning at the contact. I started a leisurely pace, letting myself get used to the feeling and the pleasure. Loki stroked across my thighs; his fingers sometimes teasingly close to where I wanted him most. I slipped a second finger in, moaning a little louder. I arched further into his touch, hoping he would take over and have me on throne. Loki started kissing and nipping at my neck, his hands now gripping my hips. I moaned his name, feeling him smile against my skin. I started curling my fingers against my g-spot, gasping at the pleasure I was bringing myself. I closed my eyes, my pace getting faster as I continued to bring myself closer and closer to completion. 

Loki reached between my legs and started rubbing my clit, forcing louder moans and cries from me. I didn’t realise quite how far I was gone but I came quickly after that with a cry of his name. I rested my head on his shoulder, slumping against him for support as I came down from my high. Loki stroked my hair and gave me praise. He took my fingers and sucked them clean, making a satisfied noise once he was finished.   
“You’ve done exceptionally well tonight,” Loki spoke softly.  
I smiled softly, feeling any previous worries of being kicked out melt away. The more I could do to impress him the better. If I could become his favourite slave, then he shouldn’t suspect me if something were to go wrong. I had to know that he trusted me, but I would have to gain it first. This was going to be a long, slow process. Loki scooped me up in his arms and held me close. There was a soft green glow from his hand before he conjured a cup of water. He held it to my lips and helped me drink. 

“May I ask how you lost track of time?” He questioned, he seemed more curious than hostile which was a good sign.   
“I was sketching out in the gardens and kinda lost track of time.”  
“You’re an artist?”  
I chuckled, shaking my head, “I wouldn’t say so, I just like to draw that’s all.”  
“I’d like to see these drawings sometime.”  
“Of course.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Loki’s P.O.V

It was early Wednesday evening; I was due to visit April in a few hours. However I was surprised as Raven entered the throne room. This was the first interaction we’d had outside of her schedule; it wasn’t forbidden but it was odd. Perhaps something was wrong. She kneeled at my feet, bowing her head for a few moments. She didn’t seem troubled, perhaps she was here to make a request instead.   
“Whilst its lovely to see you outside of your designated day, it also raises a few questions,” I spoke.  
“I’m not here to bother you with silly requests or any issues, my king.”  
“Oh, a personal visit?”  
“Something like that.”  
“If you want something Raven, I would appreciate you asking for it instead of making me guess.”

She apologized with her eyes first, “I’m sorry, my king. I didn’t mean to play coy. I know its not my night, but I can’t stop thinking about how good you make me feel.”  
“Is that so?”  
“I was wondering if perhaps we could move my night forward just this once. Please, I know its bending the rules a little but I just really need you.”  
I raised an eyebrow, she wanted to go against the rules I had put in place, the schedule I had put in place? Whilst I normally wouldn’t abuse my own rules for anyone, I would do them for her. But only to make sure she never abused them again. She’d get what she wanted until she couldn’t take anymore.   
“You want to cum that badly that your asking for permission to abuse my rules?” I asked.  
Raven avoided my gaze, embarrassed with how I'd worded it, but it was what she wanted. 

She nodded, her cheeks turning red.   
“Don’t be so shy, you’ve only made a simple request. One that I’m willing to indulge you in,” I explained.  
“You are?”  
I smiled, “of course.”  
I rose from my throne, offering her my hand. She took it and got to her feet. I led her back to her own room. After tonight she would learn to not break my rules again. She closed the door behind us and waited for me to make the first move.  
“Undress yourself and then lay down on the bed,” I instructed.

Raven unzipped her dress and removed her underwear before laying on the bed. The gloves were still on. We were going to need to discuss them at a later time. She must keep them on for a reason. I used my magic to conjure a long length of rope. I took her wrists and tied them together above her head. I then tired another knot around her headboard. I tested the rope to make sure she was secure. Satisfied she wouldn't be able to free herself I positioned myself over her. She craned her neck for a kiss and I almost gave into her. Instead I kissed her cheek and then proceeded to kiss a trail down to her neck. She didn’t get to abuse my system and still think she could have her way. She'd learn that tomorrow night when it was actually her turn. I was not going to be used to fuel her pleasure, that was not the point of this arrangement. I was her master and I would be treated with respect. I continued kissing a trail down her body before speeding her legs. 

I kissed across her folds, earning soft gasps from her. She was already wriggling in the hopes for more. I pushed her hips down and continued to tease her with my lips.   
“Please, sir,” she whined.  
That was a slight improvement. I pressed my tongue to her clit, slowly and gently licking the small bundle of nerves. It was what she wanted sure, but it was no way near enough. She wouldn’t be able to cum like this. I continued the teasing for a while until she was nothing but a panting and whimpering mess. She had tried begging for more several times but I hadn't given in. If she wanted this, she would learn that her pleasure was on my terms. My hands caressed her sides, her hips, her thighs and like this she was so much more responsive. I finally relented and gave her what she wanted. It didn’t take her long to cum either, as she cried out my name, her wrists straining against the rope. And now the real fun would begin. I didn’t stop, didn’t slow or change the intensity of my pace. 

Overstimulation set in and Raven’s hips jerked violently as she tried to get away. I held her back down, continuing like nothing had happened. If it really became too much for her, she always had the safe word. If it was used, I would have to find another suitable punishment. She was no longer moaning, instead whimpering and whining as it was all too much for her. Hopefully after this she would learn self-control, I expected it from all my slaves. She didn’t get to be greedy and make demands of me. I was a king, if anybody got to make demands it was me. I wouldn’t let a damn Midgardian boss me around. Eventually the overstimulation became pleasure once more as I forced another orgasm from her. We continued like this until I forced at least six more from her. By then she was crying and shaking. I kissed my way back up her body and wiped her tears away.   
“Understand this my dear, I am your king. You do not get to bend the rules or schedule. You do not get to make demands of me. Nod if you understand,” I explained.

She gave me a small nod, looking sorry for herself. I untied her wrists and rubbed her now red wrists. The rope had left indents in her skin. Whilst I was angry at her, I still had a duty of care that I couldn’t abuse.   
“To make sure you fully understand how disappointed I am with you, you are relieved of your duties to me for two weeks. You do not have permission to touch yourself and if I found out you have then perhaps this arrangement will have to be reconsidered. Is that clear?” I continued.  
She nodded again, “I’m sorry, my king. I promise it won’t happen again.”  
“I hope not. It seems you need proper reconditioning before we continue this arrangement. You shall receive that in two weeks when I deem you worthy of my touch once more.”  
I went over to the small kitchen styled area of her living quarters and brought her back some water and some fruit. 

I stroked her hair and finally she sat up when she was ready. I then gave her small sips of water and small bites of the fruit.   
“Isn't there anyway I could make it up to you, my king?” She asked after a little while.  
Her offer wasn’t even worth considering, it was just a response to get her out of more trouble and punishment.  
“No. You shall make it up to me by responding well to your reconditioning.”  
“Yes, my king.”  
Raven seemed fine now, disappointed and upset but that was to be expected. And she’d only brought it on herself. Hopefully she would learn from her lesson. If not I’m sure I could find worse punishments.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Raven’s P.O.V

Two weeks later

I was unsure of my feelings towards Loki, apart of me had missed his touch and his presence, the routine he had set for us. But I kept reminding myself of my mission, why I had been sent here in the first place. Two weeks away from him perhaps wasn’t such a bad thing, it gave me time to clear my head, talk more with Agent Collins. I’d even drawn up a map of the palace with his help. Tonight would be the first night he spent with me since my last punishment. I was slightly nervous about what he had in mind for reconditioning. I just had to grin and bear it, obey and take it like a good little slave. The sooner I got back on his good side the better. I had to become his favourite. I’d already picked out my underwear for the evening and my dress. I’d thought out every little detail. I had orange scented incense burning so my room smelt nice. I’d found a new perfume to try out which smelt of lavender but thankfully it wasn’t too overpowering. I had my underwear and my dress laid out on the bed ready for me to change into later. I was planning on curling my hair later and had found a shade of eyeshadow to match my dress. 

Nothing could go wrong. There was a soft knock at my door, and I glanced at the clock. He wouldn’t come this early, I still had two hours before he was due to show up. I wasn’t even ready yet, it better not be him. I opened the door to find one of the handmaid's outside, carrying a gold box.   
“The king asked that you wear this tonight,” she explained.  
I took the box from her, thanking her. She left and I closed the door. I placed the box on the bed, feeling my heart swell a little. He’d gotten me a gift. Perhaps all was forgiven after all. I unlatched the box and opened the lid, eager to see what was inside. The object inside wasn’t exactly a gift I welcomed. And this changed everything I had planned for the evening. Inside the box was a chastity device, made of black leather that had small gold detailing along the seams. A single gold lock rested at the waistband. The key rested beside the belt. I knew if I didn’t wear it, he would give me a worse punishment than before. I had no choice. I was adding this to the ever-growing list of ‘ridiculous things I do for S.H.E.I.L.D’.

I glanced at the underwear I had on the bed and sighed. I’d have to change it to fit with the theme of the chastity belt. So much for looking delicate tonight. I rifled through my underwear selection and found a PVC bra with matching gloves and stockings. I’d do my hair up in a high ponytail and go for darker makeup. I pulled the chastity device out and gasped at the latest discovery. Whilst most chastity devices denied any form of pleasure or entrance, this one came with a medium sized dildo attached to the inner crotch area. He wanted me to be filled, to be ready for him. I sighed, that would be the last thing I put on in that case. I got myself ready doing my makeup and hair first before changing into the PVC set. I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked good. I just would have looked better if I could have put on the lacier set, I had picked out earlier. I adjusted my collar before opening another supply drawer. I found lube and slicked up the chastity’s belts dildo. I was into kinky shit sure…but I never thought I’d ever be doing something as ridiculous as this. 

I put my feet through the two holes of the chastity belt and pulled it up my legs. The head of the dildo pressed against my entrance and I took a deep breath before pushing it into me. I bit my lip at the feeling, I shouldn’t be actually enjoying this, yet I was. Once the belt was secure around my hips, I locked it with the key and made sure to put it in a safe place. I glanced at the clock, ten minutes and he should be here. I gave myself one last look over, adjusting anything that look even slightly out of place. Another knock at my door and I got myself into position, kneeling on the floor. As I knelt the dildo shifted a little, making me bite my lip again. There was an ache slowly growing between my legs. Loki entered the room, not wearing his usual robes. He was dressed in black suit trousers, a white shirt that was unbuttoned a little with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms, his black tie hung loosely around his neck. Oh fuck. I didn’t think he could look so good in Midgardian clothes. He seemed pleased by my choice of underwear and the chastity belt. He produced something from his pocket and secured it to the ring on my collar. A leash.   
“Come,” he instructed. 

He opened my bedroom door and began to lead me out into the hall. I swallowed hard, my cheeks burning. He expected me to go out there, dressed like this for anybody to see. This was humiliating. And they’d see the chastity belt, they’d know that I was plugged. I forced myself on to all fours and crawled by his side. Every movement of my legs caused the dildo to shift more and more. I whined from the pleasure, hoping it wasn’t too loud. Loki looked down at me with a soft smirk as he’d heard how desperate I sounded. Thankfully there was nobody else around, everyone seemed to be in their rooms or elsewhere. Loki led me to the throne room, pausing once we were inside.   
“Heel,” he ordered.   
I paused, sitting back so my legs were tucked under me. He unclipped the leash and walked to his throne, sitting down. I waited for another instruction before moving.   
“Crawl to me,” Loki directed.   
I got back onto all fours and decided to make a show of it, sticking my hips up and out before slowly making my way to him. I reached him and knelt between his legs. I waited…and waited…why wasn’t he saying anything? 

Finally he broke the silence, “have I been good to you?”   
“Yes, my king.”  
“Have I given you pleasure?”   
“Yes, my king.”  
“Have I given you rules and a schedule to follow?”  
“Yes, my king.”  
“Are they difficult rules? Do you find them hard to follow?”  
“No, my king.”  
He considered my answers for a few moments before leaning forward in his throne and looking down at me with slight disgust.  
“Then why did you break them two weeks ago?” He hissed.  
I went to answer but he cut me off quickly.   
“Because your selfish. Because you think its perfectly acceptable to make demands and use your king for your own personal gain. You may refer to me as master or sir, but I can see in your eyes it has no meaning to you. Today that will change, today you will understand what it means to be mine. That whilst I bring you pleasure; I can just as easily take it away. Do you understand?”

“Yes, my king.”  
“Did you touch yourself at all over the last two weeks or did you start to learn self-control?”  
“I didn’t, my king,” it was the truth.   
“Good. And you wore the chastity device like I asked. It suits you well. Does it feel good to have your hole filled?”  
“Yes, my king but its nothing compared to you.”  
He chuckled at the compliment, “perhaps next time I’ll have both your holes plugged.”  
Loki unbuttoned his trousers and pulled down the zipper before pulling his cock from his boxers. He stroked it a few times, getting it fully hard. I licked my lips without realizing earning another soft chuckle from him.   
“Two weeks without pleasure and you’ll do just about anything for me, wont you?” He asked.  
“Yes, my king.”  
“Understand that I don’t just let any slave pleasure me, serving your master is a gift, just like being served by a faithful slave is also a gift.”

I nodded my understanding, unable to take my eyes off his cock. A bead of precum sat at the head of his cock, practically begging to be licked off. I forced my gaze back to his, swallowing thickly.   
“May I please suck your cock, my king?” I asked, adding to the scenario. I knew it would get him going.   
He nodded once, “hands behind your back.”  
I did as he asked before leaning forward and licking up from the base of his cock to the head, catching the drop of precum on my tongue. Whilst normally I would continue to tease, now was not the time for that. It would likely get me into trouble so I took him as far as I could, sucking eagerly. He made a small sound but mostly stayed composed. Loki grabbed hold of my ponytail, using it to guide me up and down his cock.  
“I appreciate this, makes things easier if I want to fuck your throat,” he gave a sharp tug on my ponytail. 

I moaned around his cock at the way my scalp tingled. I noticed the small shudder that ran through him as I moaned around his cock.   
“Do you think you can take more? I’d like you to be able to take all of it if you can,” Loki asked.  
His emotions were confusing, one minute he was scalding me for bad behaviour, the next he suddenly cared about my wellbeing. It was going to get exhausting being pulled back and forth like that. I relaxed myself and took all of him, choking a little. His breathing was heavier, and he let out a barely audible groan. I continued trying to take all of him the best I could. I went down again, Loki holding me there for a little while as I choked on his cock. I suppose the tightness of my throat felt good around the head of his cock. Eventually he let me come back up for air, pulling me off his cock with a string of spit connecting my tongue and the head of his cock.   
“Good girl, you take me very well,” Loki praised, “focus on your body, is the chastity belt becoming too much? Do I need to remove it?”  
It didn’t hurt if that’s what he meant. I felt stretched and full still. And there was the growing ache for real pleasure but other than that I was okay.  
“Its fine, my king,” I answered.  
“You will tell me if it becomes too much, won’t you?”

I nodded and Loki motioned for me to stand up. I got to my feet on slightly shaky legs. I wasn’t thinking of my own pleasure at this point, I was more focused on his and my body was responding to it.   
“Undress for me…you may leave the gloves on,” he spoke.  
I glanced down at my gloves. I was surprised he hadn't asked about them yet. But I was happy he respected my decision to leave them on without question. I didn’t want to ruin this mission by showing him my scars and scaring him off. Besides that wasn’t the only secret I needed to keep from him. I removed my bra and stockings slowly and methodically. He couldn’t hide the way he looked at me, how hungry he looked for me, how much he desired me. It made me feel good about myself, I don’t think I’d ever been desired by a man so much. I was always either too skinny, my breasts were too small, I looked too goth. But none of that seemed to matter to him.   
“Come, sit,” he motioned to his lap.   
I straddled him, keeping my hands to myself even though I wanted to touch him. But I had to show I was responding well to reconditioning. 

“You’ve done very well. I’m impressed. You shall be rewarded for your obedience, providing you can continue to keep your hands to yourself. Touch me and there will be no reward,” he explained.   
I nodded showing I understood. I put my hands back behind my back, determined to please him. Loki pinched my chin between his thumb and forefinger and pulled me into a kiss. I made a small sound, seemingly having missed his lips on mine. Perhaps I had. Perhaps I had missed his touch, his devotion. Whilst I was slave and he was my master there were times he made me feel like a goddess, where he worshiped me like the sun. Loki continued to kiss me, taking it slow and enjoying it. Perhaps he had missed it too. Eventually he moved down to my neck, kissing above and below the collar. His trail of kisses continued down to my collar, my shoulders and my chest. My skin was tingling, welcoming his devotion. My nipples had already hardened and he hadn't even put his hands on me. I was panting, my chest heaving as I was starting to lose it. I needed more; I’d been so wound up for so long that my body craved release more than anything. 

All I could do was whimper and whine, hoping he would give me more. Loki smirked against my skin, he knew how bad I wanted more, what effect he was having on me. I grabbed my wrists, making sure I didn’t try and touch him no matter how badly I wanted too. Loki grabbed my throat with one hand to hold me in place as his head dipped down a little lower, now teasing my breasts with his lips. I moaned at the pressure against my throat, arching into his touch. I felt myself clench around the dildo; I wasn’t sure how much more I could take. Finally Loki used more than just his lips to pleasure me. His tongue gently ran across my hardened peak, forcing a loud needy moan from me. Whilst normally that gentle of a touch would have only earned a soft moan from me, now with being denied his touch and my own release for so long it felt like heaven. His free hand slid lower, stroking across my belly but not daring to go any lower. I’m sure he could feel my stomach muscles fluttering under his touch. He took my nipple in his mouth, sucking on the small nub. He moaned against my skin, my eyes falling shut as I succumbed to this delicious torture. I dug my fingers into my wrists as my hands itched to grab fistfuls of his hair. 

He switched, giving the other nipple some attention. He grazed his teeth over the sensitive bud, my hips involuntary bucking. The hand stroking over my stomach went lower now teasing my inner thighs. I thought I might go mad from this; he was so close to where I needed him most yet so far. My thighs were twitching and quivering under his touch and I was clenching more and more. I thought I might cry if I didn’t get release soon. Loki began to play with the waistband of the chastity belt before I felt a soft clicking sound of the lock unlocking. I almost sobbed in relief. With a little difficulty due to the position he gently pulled the chastity belt from me, the dildo dragging against my walls before finally it was released. It was completely soaked in my juices not that Loki paid it much attention as he dropped it to the floor carelessly. He released his hold on my throat to grip my hip, his other hand wrapped around the base of his cock as he lined himself up with me.   
“You may touch me now, and I’d hold on tight if I were you,” he warned.

He could fuck me within an inch of my life, and I wouldn’t care so long as he made me cum. I grabbed his shoulders before he pushed me down onto his cock. He slipped in easily, soon buried deep in my warm wet cunt. We both moaned at the contact, mine much louder, however. God, he felt so fucking good inside me, was it possible to miss this feeling? Because I felt that I had. Loki didnt need to give me time to adjust, both hands now gripping my hips as he fucked up into me hard. Anybody outside the throne room would surely hear my cries of pleasure. The pace was fast and rough, but it felt so fucking good. I threw my head back, my nails digging into his shoulders though his shirt. His nails bit into my hips, likely leaving little crescent shaped marks. I was too far gone to care about how loud and needy I sounded. I clenched around him as I started to get closer to my much-needed climax. Loki growled out his pleasure, one hand going between my legs to thumb at my clit. It didn’t take much and I was screaming his name as I reached my climax. He drew every last wave from me, my whole-body tingling from the pleasure. 

I went limp against him, completely spent and exhausted. But it had been so worth it. He stopped the pace, stroking my hair and back. Loki didn’t rush me to move, he let me come down from my high first. I didn’t think I’d be able to move for a while anyway.   
“You did so well. I’m so proud of you,” he whispered his praise.   
I smiled softly; my eyes heavy. Eventually he helped me off his cock and into a more comfortable position, almost laying across his lap. Loki tucked himself away before he picked me up, carrying me like a small child out of the throne room. I buried my head in his chest. He placed me down on soft silken sheets, most likely my bed before laying down next to me. I snuggled up to him, making a soft sound of contentment. He continued to give me praise, whilst stroking my hair again.   
“Do you need anything?” He asked.  
I shook my head, clinging to him tighter, “just you.”  
“I’m not going anywhere. Rest.”  
I closed my eyes once more, unable to keep them open much longer. The more he stroked my hair the more tired I became. Eventually I drifted off to sleep, I’m sure he’d be gone by the time I woke up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Loki’s P.O.V

It was Saturday afternoon and I had a little free time to myself. My reign over this planet was going well yet I still felt it needed more. I needed someone by my side, someone to rule with, someone to share this with. Whilst I did have the slaves they were only here for pleasure, not love or companionship. They wouldn’t see me as someone to love and care for. I headed outside to the palace gardens; it was based off the gardens from Asgard. Some of the girls were lounging around and enjoying the sun, the rest were inside to keep cool. Raven wasn’t among either of the groups. Perhaps she enjoyed her own company more. I know I had back on Asgard it was better than Thor and his band of meat heads bothering me about stupid missions that would result in us getting in trouble. I knew I should probably leave her and not disturb her but I was curious. 

I made my way through the gardens, heading towards the small pond area. It was shaded, quiet and had plenty of drawing references it made sense for her to be there. And I was right, she was sat on the grass by the pond, sketching a water Lily. Her hair was tied back loosely so it was out of her face and one of the straps of her dress had fallen around her bare shoulder. Not a touch of her skin had been marked by the sun, she seemed determined to keep her pale complexion. Whilst she wasn't a traditional beauty or at least in the eyes of most men she was still breathtaking. Most women were compared to the sun by poets and writers, but Raven had the same ethereal beauty and mystery of the moon. Even in the heat of the summer she still wore gloves and that was a mystery I wanted to unfold. Raven looked up, finally noticing me across the pool of water. 

She smiled softly, not seeming bothered that I had disturbed her. I took that as a sign to head round to her. She put her sketchbook down, her pencil wedged between the pages to mark her place.   
“You weren’t with the others, I thought I might find you out here,” I explained.  
“It’s beautiful here. It’s peaceful. It’s great for sketching.”  
I motioned to her notebook, “may I?”  
Raven handed it over to me, watching as I opened it to the first page. Covering the paper was various flowers she'd found throughout the gardens. Her eye for detail was incredible. I could only imagine how many hours she'd spent on these. Roses, lilies, orchids, marigolds, hydrangeas, every kind of flower you could think off filled the book. It was a shame she hadn’t been able to colour them, whilst her shading was brilliant, I feel the book could have been livened up with colour. 

Raven was indeed talented. I'd love to see what she could do with other subjects and materials.   
“These are beautiful,” I spoke.  
Raven bashfully smiled, her cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. She really wasn’t used to compliments; it was a shame really. Someone as wonderful as her should know how cherished she was.   
“I mean it,” I continued, “you should be proud.”  
“I am, it's just nobody has ever really taken an interest before.”  
I hardly knew a thing about her and her previous life, yet I felt it wasn’t a good one for her. Either she was embarrassed by compliments or lapping up praise like she needed them to live. Something had happened to her, something to make her this way. I felt for her. I was glad to have given her a better quality of life, I just hoped I could perhaps heal some of her emotional scars. Perhaps she could heal some of mine.   
“Tell me, what was life like for you before you came to me?” I asked, curiously.  
Raven pondered on it for a while before shrugging, “there isn't much to tell you honestly.”  
“I don’t believe that.”

“I didn’t have much going for me, I guess in a way I was lost, in need of stability. I worked a job I didn’t enjoy to make ends meet, I didn’t have much of a social life or many friends. I had a boyfriend a long time ago, but he turned out to be an asshole,” she explained.  
“Perhaps it was a good thing you found your way to me. Perhaps here you can be happy,” I suggested.  
“Who’s to say I’m not happy? I live more than comfortably, I have everything I need and if I need something I just ask, I get given great orgasms weekly, whats not to be happy about?”  
I raised my eyebrows at her vulgar tone before finding humour in it. Most of the girls would never dream of talking to me like that for fear of embarrassment or my disapproval. Raven laughed with me. It was probably the first time I’d heard her laugh; it was nice. Being out here with her was nice. It was nice for us to be able for us to talk normally, both of us leaving the dom and sub attitude for the bedroom. I was still her king however and she should still show her respect. They all should. I handed Raven back her sketch book, making a mental note to find her some paint that I could use as a gift. She deserved to be spoilt, she deserved to be happy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Raven’s P.O.V

Loki had met with me earlier in the day to pre warn me about what he had in store for me tonight. He warned me it would be different, more difficult and that I was likely to be pushed to my limits. He’d also constantly reminded me to use the safe word if need be. I had no intention of using it, whatever it was I could handle it. I had to handle it; it might be a way of getting closer to him. He hadn't told me what he was going to do to me, he’d just pre warned me. I guess I appreciated the heads up. It gave me time to mentally prepare myself for tonight. I had been told he would collect me as per usual, but I wasn’t required to dress up tonight. I waited, feeling slightly nervous, or maybe it was the anticipation getting to me. Perhaps it would be something that delved into the fine line between pleasure and pain. Perhaps it was something required a lot of preparation on his part. I hated the waiting, the guessing. 

Finally there was that familier knock at my door and I got into my usual kneeling position. He entered my room and cupped my cheek tenderly. I nestled into his touch, perhaps this was as nice as he was going to be to me tonight.   
“If at any time you start to feel dizzy, faint or numb you need to use the safe word, do you understand?” He asked.  
“Yes, my king.”  
“And what is the safe word?”  
“Saffron.”  
“Good girl. I will make sure to check in with you regularly, I don’t want you to push yourself for my benefit.”  
He helped me to my feet and led me out of my room. He didn’t lead me to the throne room like I thought he would have. Nor did he lead me to his bedroom, which I had yet to see inside. He led me inside the library and over to a bookshelf near the back. He reached for a thick red leather-bound book on the shelf and pulled it out a little. 

The bookshelf was in fact a secret door. It opened a crack and Loki pushed it further open before leading me down a set of stairs. I was going to need to update my map of the palace after this. I should have known Loki would have secret hidden rooms. I bet there was hidden rooms all over the place. There was another corridor, various rooms hidden behind doors. Loki led me to the door at the end.   
“You will be blindfolded from now and you will be carried inside. Do not resist or struggle,” Loki explained.   
I nodded my consent and he proceed to put a sack over my head. When he said blindfold, I thought an actually blindfold. A sack made this feel like I was being led into a hostage situation or something.   
“Wait out here, you will be brought in eventually,” he spoke. 

I frowned. He was leaving me out here with a sack on my head? Then who the hell was carrying me inside? This situation was just making me more anxious. I heard the door in front of me open and close. Then there was silence. I waited and waited…and waited some more before finally I felt a set of hands ghost across my arms. I shivered at the touch before there was another set of hands on me. I was undressed carefully before they carried me inside. My wrists were bound and they were secured to a chain, my arms stretching a little. It was cold, my skin breaking out in gooseflesh. I focused on my breathing to keep myself calm, I had the safe word ready to use, I would be okay. I thought I would hear Loki moving around the room, but he was silent. Perhaps he wasn’t in here after all. Eventually after what felt like a lifetime of waiting, the sack was removed from my head. I closed my eyes as the single lightbulb was too bright for my eyes. Eventually my eyes adjusted, and I took in my surroundings. Before me stood Loki, looking stern although there was a spark of malicious intent in his eyes.

The room was mostly dark with no furniture just a small medical table that had various utensils on it as well as a glass of ice. The way Loki was looking at me made me feel like I was in some sort of trouble, but I couldn’t think of anything that I’d done wrong.   
“You can drop the façade my dear, I know why your really here,” Loki spoke.   
I felt my blood run cold at his words. There was no way he could know. I’d made sure to be careful. I’d brought nothing with me that could lead me back to S.H.E.I.L.D and the maps I’d drawn up proved nothing. He had to be bluffing. Perhaps he suspected there was an agent amongst his slaves, and he’d done this to all of them. Part of any agents training was resistance techniques. I could do this.   
“I don’t know what your talking about,” I answered.   
“Don’t you? I knew it would only be a matter of time before someone was sent to infiltrate my palace and destroy everything, I’ve worked so hard for. Fury sent you, didn’t he?”  
“I don’t know who that is, my king.”

“I’m sure I can find a way to jog your memory.”  
He turned to the small table, deciding on what to use on me first. I had to leave this room alive, I had no doubt if he got the truth from me then he would kill me. I was not going to fail my mission. I struggled against my restraints, hoping I’d be able to slip free. Whilst I wanted to remain calm that could raise suspicion. I had to act panicked and helpless. And I hated feeling helpless but if it kept me alive, I’d do anything. I forced tears, still struggling against my restraints.   
“Please, I know nothing, my king. Please let me go,” I pleaded.   
“You think I would be blinded by more of your lies? Your forgetting that I happen to be the god of lies.”  
Loki held up a metal spiked pinwheel that was normally used for sensation play. He gave it a test spin before giving me his full attention.   
“Perhaps this will help loosen your tongue,” he mused.

Loki ran the spiked device up my thigh and I jerked from the feeling. It wasn’t as painful as I expected but it wasn’t pleasant either.   
“Why did Fury send you?” He asked again.  
I responded the same as before. Loki ran the pinwheel down my breast, and I bit my lip at the feeling. I hadn’t expected to like the sensation it gave yet I found myself arching into it. Loki smirked, running the sharp pins across my nipple. It hardened at the attention as I let out a soft whine. My arms were starting to ache, so I shifted a little to try and relieve some pressure on them. Loki continued teasing my breasts with the pinwheel, making me mewl and whine. Eventually he grew bored and put the pinwheel back down on the table. He was going to need to do more to make me talk and he knew it.   
“Perhaps I need a little help to make you talk,” Loki considered.  
There was suddenly a hand in my hair, yanking my head back. I hissed at the burning across my scalp. The hand in my hair belonged to another Loki. 

He could clone himself? Oh. I’m surprised he hadn’t done that sooner. The things he could do with that. The clones free hand snaked around my waist, holding me still. I gasped as the clone started nipping at my neck.   
“Would you cooperate if there were rewards given?” Loki asked.  
“I don’t know anything, my king. I'd never dream of betraying you.”  
The clone released my hair only for the real Loki to strike me across the face. That was the first red flag. If this behaviour continued and worsened, I would use the safe word.   
“I’m growing weary of your lies,” Loki stepped closer so he was practically in my face, “I would hate to use more unsavoury methods on you.”  
Using his magic Loki conjured his sceptre. I swallowed hard, knowing he could kill me with that thing. I was praying to every god imaginable that this was all apart of the scene he’d prepared. Loki used the end to tilt my chin, gaining my attention once more.

“I could make you tell me everything, I could turn you into a mindless slave and use you however I like, and Shield would be none the wiser. Is that what you want?” Loki taunted.  
“No, my king.”  
“Then talk.”  
Loki ran the sharp tip of his sceptre down my chest, hovering over my heart for a few moments as a threat before he continued his journey south. The clone snaked a hand further down my frame until it was between my legs. He ran two fingers across my heat before bringing those fingers to my lips and forcing them in my mouth.   
“Your so wet already and I’ve barely even started. Perhaps the more I hurt you the more wet you’ll become,” Loki smirked.  
The clone forced its fingers further making my gag on them. If I hadnt been acting so distressed I would have bitten them off.   
“Its pathetic really, you’ll get off to just about anything. And you’ll take it from just anybody, too won’t you? Although who would want you? I mean look at you, even Shield doesn’t want you otherwise they wouldn’t have sent you to me,” Loki continued.

Second red flag. He was lucky I was restrained right now. The clone released its grip on me and took a few steps back. There was a whistling sound before pain sparked across my spine. I cried out, tears pricking at the edges of my eyes before the flogger came down on me again. I grit my teeth, my eyes squeezed shut as I did my best to work through the pain. It was impossible as the clone barely gave me any time between each strike. It was futile to focus on anything but the pain. I was soon unable to scream, only cry silently. My legs could no longer hold me up and the chains took my weight. Third red flag. I was not going to take anymore of this.   
“S-saffron,” I managed.  
And just like that the clone was gone, my chains were released, and Loki caught me before I could collapse to the floor. Loki held me, stroking my hair.  
“Your alright, just breathe,” he reassured.   
I was far from alright. I wanted nothing more than to inflict the same pain on him. I wanted to destroy him and everything he stood for; I wanted this palace to burn to the fucking ground. There was no fucking way that scene was for any sort of pleasure, at least not for me. 

I shoved him away, forcing myself up on shaky legs.   
“Don’t fucking touch me,” I spat.   
I turned to leave, desperate to be anywhere but in this room with him. Loki grabbed my bare wrist and I restrained from lashing out. His touch felt repulsive on my skin, on my scars. I glanced down at them, Loki following my gaze. There was doubt now that he’d seen them. I wrenched my arm wrist free from his grip and left the room. The pain across my back only fuelled my rage. Once in the safety of my room did, I allow myself to fully breakdown. I turned the shower on and sat under the spray, trying to find warmth in the water temperature. At least now I was back on track with my mission, now I had more fuel to complete it and bring Loki down.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Loki’s P.O.V

Raven had refused to come out of her quarters for two weeks now. All my gifts had been rejected and she wouldn’t open the door for anybody. Having royally fucked up was an understatement. Whatever she was going through right now was entirely my fault and I felt awful. Perhaps I had reminded her of a past event in her life and that’s why she was taking this so badly. Well after seeing the scars on her arm there was no perhaps about it. I should have seen the signs that she more fragile than the others. I shouldn’t have pushed her. She’d been through something and I felt…protective over her. I mean I felt protective of all my slaves in some form. They were mine and it was my job to keep them safe. 

Her confinement ended today, and I was not going to take no for an answer. We were going to work through this like adults. I knocked at her door, waited for her to open it. I thought I’d give her a chance first. But it seemed I could be waiting forever at this rate. Turning the handle I barged in, closing the door behind me. Raven was sat at her dressing table, brushing her hair. Her gaze met mine in the mirror and she whipped round, throwing the brush hard at me. I dodged it; I suppose I had deserved that.   
“Get out!” She spat.  
Nobody had dared speak to me in such a way since I’d become ruler of this planet, yet here she was, her rage spilling out of her like fire and all of it was aimed at me. A part of me didn’t mind it. A part of me knew I deserved this. 

“Not until we talk about what happened,” I replied.  
“Oh you finally wanna come and talk about it?” she turned on her stool, giving me her full attention, “I’m all fucking ears.”  
There wasn’t so much as a flicker of anxiety or fear from her. Yet if this situation had been with another slave, they would have been timid, hesitant. They wouldn’t dare to speak to me or even look at me like she was. This fascinated me.   
“I’m sorry that I pushed you too far. I can assure you nothing like that will ever happen to you again,” I reassured.   
“Pushed me too far? No, you chained me up and hurt me for you own fucking entertainment!”  
“Not entirely. I made a bad judgement call.”  
“Yeah. You did.”

“What will it take to earn your forgiveness?”   
Raven frowned at this, perhaps she hadn't expected me to be so apologetic. So desperate for her forgiveness. The truth was I hated seeing her angry and upset with me. I hated that I was the cause of this. I stepped closer to her, hoping she wouldn’t throw something else at me. Thankfully she didn’t. I wanted to reach out and take her hand in mine, pull her in my arms, stroke her hair. Do anything I could to make this all better for her. But I dare not touch her in case she lashed out.   
“Your willing to do anything?” She asked.  
“Anything within reason.”  
She accepted that, a hint of a smile playing at the corners of her lips. She rose from her stool, personal space seemingly not an issue for her. All I could think about was kissing her, her lips inches from mine, I could feel her breath on my face.   
“From now on, everything we do, is on my terms. If you have a scene or type of play in mind, you’ll consult me first. I’m not just a toy you can do what you please too. I’m a human being with thoughts and feelings that are to be respected,” Raven explained her terms. 

I’d expected more but her terms weren’t unreasonable. Raven stroked across my cheek softly and I felt myself leaning into it, needing more of it. It was like electric, something sparked inside of me at just her touch.   
“I also want a second night of the week with you,” she spoke softly, almost seductively.   
“Raven, that wouldn’t be fair-“  
“I don’t care. If you want me, you’ll say yes.”  
The soft smirk on her face told me she knew she was right. In that moment I knew I would do anything this woman asked me without question. And that was a dangerous thing. I nodded my agreement and she rewarded me with a kiss. All too soon she pulled away and I had to hold myself back from looking too desperate. 

She turned away from me, business was finished in her eyes. I noticed the red marks on her back had mostly healed by now, faint red lines running across her back. Guilt over came me. I reached out for her, my hands softly resting on her shoulders as I leaned down to kiss across the marks. For a moment she tensed at the contact before she relaxed against my touch.   
“I truly am sorry,” I spoke, kissing a trail up her neck.  
“Show me how sorry you are.”  
I smiled against her skin, there weren’t enough hours in the day for that. But I’d give her all the time I had.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravens dress reference - https://images.asos-media.com/products/other-stories-sheer-sleeves-floral-embroidered-midi-dress-in-light-blue/12196965-1-lightblue?$XXL$&wid=513&fit=constrain
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone reading this, I never thought it would get this much kudos or hits <3

Chapter 11

Raven’s P.O.V

Loki had done nothing but shower me in gifts and affection since I’d ‘accepted’ his apology. It was almost sickening how sweet he was being. Of course I would never actually forgive him for what he had done to me, but I would take full advantage of him making it up to me. It was one of my nights tonight and perhaps I’d do something nice for him. Perhaps it was time to stop acting like an ice queen, after all I still had a job to do. Speaking of job to do, Collins and I were in the library trying to get through to Fury. Collins had managed to sneak a phone in here when he’d arrived.  
“Agent Harper, report,” came Fury’s voice through on the loudspeaker.  
What did I actually have to report? What information did I have? What progress had I made? I couldn’t say nothing but honestly there wasn’t much to report. I didn’t want him to think I wasn’t taking this seriously or that I wasn’t trying hard enough. 

“Well, he seems to be trusting me so far,” I explained.  
“How so?”  
“There was an…incident. He wanted to make it up to me so now I’m spending two nights a week with him instead of one.”  
“Incident?” He sounded concerned.  
“Forgive me sir but it’s not something I really want to go into great detail with you.”  
“Right. So long as you’re okay, Harper.”  
“I’m fine, thank you, sir.”  
“So long as your making progress that’s the main thing.”  
“Of course. I’ve memorized the layout of the palace and drawn maps. However, theres a network of secret passageways that I need to explore further.”  
“Just be careful-“  
“I know the risks director.”

If I got caught, this mission would be over and so would my life. Loki wouldn’t hesitate to kill a spy. But I needed to explore those passageways, it might lead to a secret entrance. It could be the way in that the remaining Avengers needed. It would make more sense for Collins to explore the tunnels, he wasent under as much scrutiny as I was. If I went missing for hours, Loki would know about it and look for me. Collins, not so much. Besides, Collins’ role required him to be in the library and Loki happened to have a secret doorway in the library. The door to the library opened and Collins quickly ended the call before shoving the phone in a desk drawer. 

I grabbed a book, pretending to study the back cover as Loki stepped further into the room. My heart rate had picked up, panic slowly starting to creep in. That had been a little too close. And even now we could still be caught. Glancing up from my book, I forced a soft smile at Loki. It was odd to see him outside of the hours we were scheduled to spend together.  
“There you are, I've been looking all over for you,” Loki spoke, a hint of relief in his voice.  
“I wanted some new reading material,” I explained.  
Loki glanced at the book in my hands, studying the title before a soft smirk grew across his face.  
“You didn’t strike me as the type to enjoy romance novels,” he remarked.

For the first time since picking up the book, my brain finally registered just what I had actually picked up. Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte. Definitely not my taste.  
“It’s a classic,” I explained.  
“So I've been told.”  
Stepping closer, he took the book from my hands only to discard it on the desk behind me. I felt a little cornered by him, my fight or flight mode was going to start kicking in if he wasn’t careful. Leaning down, Loki pressed soft kisses to my neck. My body relaxed under his touch but my mind was still on high alert. Thankfully Collins had busied himself a little deeper into the masses of books to avoid the slight public display of affection.  
“Would you join me for dinner tonight?” Loki asked.

Dinner? This struck me as odd. The other slaves dined alone, as did Loki. Almost as if it were an unofficial rule of sorts. I suppose there would be no harm in it, perhaps it would allow us to ‘get closer’.  
“Sure,” I answered.  
“Shall we say seven pm? Outside in the palace gardens?”  
“Sounds good to me.”  
It didn’t, it meant I had to spend more time with him tonight. I had to sit across from him and listen to him drone on about god knows what. The thought almost made me roll my eyes, but I refrained from showing my distaste. Loki leaned down, kissing me softly and running his fingers through my hair. He exited the library mentioning that he would start making preparations. The second I heard the door close behind I relaxed physically, almost as if I had been holding my breath. I could make it through an extra two hours with him. I had too.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dress I settled on was black and simple. Long sleeved with a floral pattern and backless. The dress started at the length of my neck and ended below my knees. A bra wouldn’t be necessary with this dress. My hair was loosely curled, and I went for a more neutral makeup look. It felt odd not picking out some kind of purse, that was a must have accessory for any woman. But I didn’t exactly have a phone, cash or makeup to carry around with me, so it wasn’t a necessity. Glancing at myself in the mirror, I adjusted my dress and put a lock of hair in place before leaving my room. It felt odd not having him come and collect me or meet me, yet it was giving me more freedom. Meaning he must be trusting me more. His mistake. 

I reached the gardens finding candles arranged like a pathway, leading me further into the greenery. After turning a corner it became obvious that the candles led to the beautiful, vintage styled gazebo. The gazebo had been decorated with more candles and all sorts of flowers. Roses were intertwined together in the walls of the gazebo. It was quite the sight and gesture. Perhaps if things had been different between us, I would have gotten a bit flustered over the sight. It was beautiful, it was like something out of a fairy tale. I climbed the three steps to find a table fully decorated with more candles and flowers. Loki really had been paying attention when I’d shown him my sketch book, all the flowers I’d sketched had been brought into the gazebo. All different types and all different colours. I couldn’t remember the last time someone had paid this much attention to me or had done something so thoughtful. Perhaps I could…no, no I couldn’t forgive him for him. 

Loki was dressed in another black three-piece suit, one that fitted him perfectly. The only speck of colour from him was the emerald green of his eyes which were currently taking in every inch of my outfit. He looked almost dazed or perhaps entranced.  
“You look beautiful,” Loki complimented.  
He didn’t stop there though as he took my hand in his and pressed his lips to the back of it. Someone was really turning up the gentleman charm tonight. I wanted to give into it, I wanted to revel in his attention and affection, but it would be wrong. We took our places at the table, the first course already laid out. Cheese souffle with a little salad. Whilst I didn’t mind the fancy food there were times, I missed takeout food, like burgers or pizza. Conversation felt awkward, perhaps it was due to the intimacy of this situation. Normally it was just sex, nothing else. 

I couldn’t help but notice how Loki kept glancing at my bare hands. I suppose it would be odd seeing me without gloves for a change, but with the long sleeves of the dress, gloves wouldn’t be necessary. When he’d seen them, he hadn't asked about them like most people would have. Even after that he still hadn't asked. I could tell he wanted too, curiosity was natural to people and scars tend to have a story behind them. My scars did indeed have a story behind them, a long, tragic story. One I didn’t like to revisit often. Yet if I showed my vulnerable side maybe it would help speed along the mission. Or, he’d be disgusted with me and kick me out. It was a gamble. But tonight I was feeling a little lucky.  
“You can ask about them if you want,” I spoke.  
Loki raised a brow at me, acting dumb, acting like I hadn't caught him staring. It wasn’t a good look for him. 

“My arms. I know you saw them down in that room. And you haven’t stopped staring at my hands tonight because I’m not wearing gloves,” I explained.  
“Is it something you would be comfortable sharing?”  
“I wouldn’t have mentioned them if it wasn’t.”  
“Raven, I understand its likely a sensitive subject, otherwise you wouldn’t have worked so hard to cover them all the time. I also understand that our relationship isn't…normal. I would understand if I wasn’t someone you felt comfortable to confide in.”  
Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. I hadn't expected him to treat this so delicately, so respectfully. This night really was taking an unexpected turn. Finishing off my souffle I considered that maybe Loki had made an honest mistake that day, maybe he didn’t have an ulterior motive. 

Maybe I should start being nicer to him, maybe I should accept his apology finally. Not just for the mission but for myself. My old therapist had once told me it would do me no good to hold grudges.  
“The ones on my arms were mostly self-inflicted. It was my form of a coping mechanism when I needed to feel something or when the pain just got too much. I know you’ve probably seen the other ones across my thighs.” I started.  
Loki hung on every single word, listening intently and without an ounce of judgement. I paused as our plates were taken from us and replaced with the main course. Beef brisket with new potatoes and vegetables. Loki didn’t make a start on his meal, instead all his attention was still on me. Now came the hard part, inhaling deeply I internally prepared myself.  
“The ones across my back…my father made those. He used to beat me as a kid, he’d beat my mother too. One night I guess maybe he’d drank more than usual, had a worse day at work than usual but he beat my mother to death,” I continued.

Reaching across the table Loki took my hand in his, his touch tender and comforting. His thumb rubbed across my knuckles as if offering comfort, as if he wanted to soothe my pain. I welcomed the comfort; a lump having formed in my throat making it difficult to continue. But he had to know, he had to know why I was like this.  
“You have to understand what I did was in self-defence. If I hadn't…” I trailed off, my voice cracking as I fought off tears.  
Something snapped in Loki, I saw it in his eyes as he rose from the table. He came around to me, taking my hands in his.  
“I promise you that nobody will ever harm you ever again. So long as you are in my care nobody will lay a finger on you,” Loki vowed.  
In that moment, I believed him. In that moment, I was able to forgive him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Loki’s P.O.V

Something about her story, something about her father reminded me of my own past. Perhaps it was the feeling of being the unwanted child. The one that wasn’t good enough. Maybe we weren't so different after all. Raven had been searching for a place to belong for so long as had I. We finished dessert, the sun soon setting in the distance. Yet with the sun down, it still doesn’t get any cooler. Leaving the gazebo, we walked through the gardens together, Ravens arm linked with mine. We eventually ended up at her favourite spot, the small pond surrounded by trees. The area was bathed in moonlight; the light casting a mysterious like hue over the water. 

Raven kicked off her shoes and dipped sat at the edge of the pond, dipping her feet in the cool water. The act was almost childlike. Soon she stood up and unzipped her dress and slipped out of it. In this lighting, her skin had a pale glow to it, making her look ethereal. She was bewitching, and I was completely entranced. Raven glanced at me with a soft smile over her shoulder before stepping into the water. The pond wasn't too deep as it only came up to her neck.   
“Are you going to join me, my king, or just stare at me?” Raven teased.  
“Im quite enjoying the view.”  
“Well, why not enjoy it up close?”   
There was a hint of a smirk at the corners of her lips. I indulged her and undressed. I left my clothes next to hers and submerged myself. 

The cool water was comforting against the hot summer night air. I reached the centre where Raven waited for me, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close.   
“Is this close enough?” I asked.   
“Not quite.”  
Raven closed the remaining distance between us by kissing me. Her fingers threaded through my hair, and she deepened the kiss. We pulled away for air, Raven pressing her forehead to mine. Having her this close was dizzying. I think I really was falling for her. It was hard not to. But the ultimate test would be how she’d react to my true form. Not that I was ready for that yet. At the moment I would just enjoy these softer moments with her. 

I wouldn't make the same mistake again. Maybe I’d never tell her that way I wouldn't lose her. She deserved to be protected, even if it was from my own truth. She had her own burdens to carry; she didn't need mine. Eventually we were sat on the grass, our legs submerged. Droplets of water clung to her body, looking like jewels in the moonlight. Her hand brushed against mine, her thumb stroking across my knuckles.  
“Will you tell me about your past, my king?” She asked curiously.   
I glanced at her, trying not to look so afraid of her question. She probably thought because she had shared, now I would. I took her hand in mine and brought it to my lips.  
“That is a story for another time, my dear,” I explained.

Raven accepted this without so much as a frown or a sigh. She didn't press me or convince me, she just accepted my answer. I kissed her knuckles again, smiling softly at her.  
“Besides, tonight is all about you, my dear,” I changed the subject.   
It had been my intention to make this about her when I’d asked her to dinner, I just didn't think we’d get this close. Cautiously I brought her arm closer to me, turning it so I could examine the scars. Raven watched me carefully. It was obvious she’d never trusted another person with something like this. And I had no intention of ever hurting her again. I kissed across the white marks softly, taking my time to pay attention to every single one regardless of how many there were. 

“Let me make you feel as beautiful as I see you,” I pleaded with her.   
Raven blushed at my words, her eyes filling with tears. I cupped her cheek, pulling her into a soft kiss.   
“I want you on your hands and knees so you can see how beautiful you are in your reflection,” I explained.  
In this light she’d be able to see her reflection staring back at her as I pleased her. Raven positioned herself how I had asked, and I knelt behind her. I leaned down and kissed across her spine, and down to her rear. Goosebumps covered her skin as I continued to worship her with my mouth. She deserved to be worshiped like a goddess. I pressed my cock to her wet entrance, covering myself with her slick. Raven gasped softly, pressing herself back against me for more. I didn't have it in me to make her beg tonight. 

I slowly pushed into her tightness, both of us moaning at the feeling. I cradled her hips, rocking into her slowly so she could feel every single inch of my cock. Raven gasped, her head falling forward. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of the grass that I’m sure she’d have dirt under her fingernails by the end of this. I leaned over her, kissing at her neck. Like this I too could look at her reflection and my own. Raven’s eyes were closed in pleasure as I continued the gentler pace.   
“Look at yourself, I’ll make you see what I see no matter how long it takes, my dear,” I promised.   
Raven opened her eyes, looking at our reflection in the water. Her face twisted in pleasure as I hit that spot deep inside of her. Her walls stared to tighten around my cock, meaning she was getting close.   
“Let go, my dear, cum for me,” I encouraged. 

Within seconds Raven reached her climax, moaning and gasping my name. I worked her through it before pulling out. Raven lay back on the grass, reaching out for me. I smiled and lay down next to her, holding her close. This was practically perfect, a beautiful woman in my arms bathing in the afterglow of her orgasm under the light of the moon and the stars. Whilst Earth's night sky wasn’t as breathtaking as Asgards, I could still find some beauty in it. I kissed her temple and stroked her hair. I think maybe I was starting to fall for the woman in my arms.   
“You know, I still don’t quite feel as beautiful as you see me,” Raven teased.  
“Is that so?”  
“Mhm.”  
I climbed on top of her, smiling at the teasing smirk on her face. I leaned down and kissed across her cheeks, trailing to her ear.   
“Well, it's a good thing I have all night.”


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Raven’s P.O.V

The rising summer sun eventually awoke me. We’d slept out in the shade of the trees, naked and in each other’s arms. Anybody would have considered it romantic. I rolled over, facing him, and studied his sleeping face. Perhaps in another life I would have considered it romantic too, perhaps I would have considered the possibility of something between us. But he’d taken my planet by force and enslaved it. He didn’t deserve my love. Loki slowly awoke, his eyelashes fluttering as he opened his eyes. His gaze met mine and a soft smile spread across his handsome features. He was looking at me lovingly, his hand cupping my cheek tenderly. Whilst it was good for the plan, he was falling for me, if he knew the real me, he would be disgusted. 

Loki leaned forward and kissed me, his fingers in my hair. We remained like this for a few minutes before Loki had to redress and begin his daily royal duties. I couldn’t keep him from that, but it had been nice whilst it had lasted. After I had also redressed, we headed back towards the palace. Loki insisted on walking me back to my quarters where we finally parted. Last night had been…nice. I liked to think if perhaps he wasn’t king, and I wasn’t an undercover agent I would have wanted to take it further. I showered and changed into clean clothes before heading for the library. I needed to focus on the mission and not my personal feelings. 

Inside the vast collection of books, I searched for Agent Collins. We bumped straight into each other. He seemed in a hurry and worried. When he saw it was me, he took my hand and led me deeper into the room. Nerves settled in my stomach. Something felt wrong. And one wrong move with this game and we’d both be dead. Once he was sure we wouldn’t be overheard even in an empty room he stopped.   
“He knows. He knows that there’s an undercover agent amongst his slaves,” Collins explained.  
Shit. Collins clasped my hand between his as if to reassure me. I probably looked terrified, I certainly felt it.   
“He doesn’t know it’s you though. And he won’t so long as we start being more careful.”

I was still worried. He could easily find out that it was me or Collins. Loki could easily take our free will from us with his sceptre and make us tell him everything.   
“I’ve planted the evidence on one of the other slaves for when room searches are conducted. Well copies of the evidence,” Collins explained.  
Whilst it relieved me that my life was to be spared, I hated the idea of one of those innocent women dying in my place. God only knew what he would do to them. None of them deserved that, none of them deserved to die for me. All of them had come here for a better life and I was to be their executioner. 

“There has to be another way,” I spoke.   
“If he doesn’t find evidence, he’ll interrogate you one by one until he gets what he wants. And once he finds out everything, he’ll find other ways to use you. Worse ways.”  
“I can’t be responsible for murder!”   
Collins sighed, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder, “the fate of the world is in your hands. You knew that when you agreed to this mission, you knew the risks and the potential for casualties. One life to save everyone else’s. It’s a no brainer, Raven.”  
Recoiling in horror, I put distance between us. Those ultimatums were bullshit. And with my history…I didn’t need more blood on my hands. 

“Raven, your here to do your job nothing else. All that matters is you and I staying alive at the end. I don’t think Fury would appreciate you getting sentimental,” Collins continued, his tone becoming threatening.   
“He can’t pull me without jeopardizing you and all the progress Shield has made. Besides, Shield is about saving lives, not putting them at risk to save our own.”  
“So you’d rather die?”  
I paused, sighing. That wasn’t a fair question. But we both knew the answer. No.   
“Which one of them did you plant the evidence on?” I asked.  
“Erin.”  
I nodded, seemingly accepting her fate. What choice did I have? 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, Loki summoned all of us to the throne room. I had sealed their fate; nothing could be done now. The seven of us stood together in a row, the other six wondering why we had all been summoned together. Loki rose from his throne, approaching us, his sceptre at his side.   
“I apologize for interrupting you all, but this was something of great importance,” Loki explained, pacing back and forth down the line.   
None of us spoke, some of the girls exchanging confused or worried glances. There was obvious tension in the room.   
“It seems there’s a spy within my walls. A spy that threatens to take everything from us, a spy that threatens your safety,” Loki continued. 

Next came the whispers and shocked gasps. I swallowed my nerves. A voice in my head was still telling me he would pull me out of the line and finally see through my facade. All of this would have been for nothing. I really would be nothing more than a disappointment. A failure. Loki stopped in front of me, meeting my gaze, which softened for a few moments.   
“I promise to keep you safe. I am your king and you came to me for salvation. None of that has changed. The threat will be dealt with,” Loki resumed.   
It felt like he was talking directly to me instead of the group. I forced what I hoped was a soft smile. He resumed his pacing before the throne room doors burst open. Two Chitauri entered the throne room, dragging a struggling Agent Collins with them. 

They forced Collins to kneel before Loki. After our exchange in the library I’d found the evidence in Erin’s room and put it back where it belonged. In the library, in a drawer on his desk. These women were not disposable like he had claimed. But he was. Their profession did not make them worthless. Slave or not, they deserved to live. He would die for Earth, for this mission…a hero’s death, as they would say. And I was the only one who would know the truth. He’d threatened me, threatened the progress I’d made. This was what he deserved. Collins directed his glare at me, which I had expected. It was a gamble planting the evidence on him. Either he’d try to drag me into this out of spite or he’d keep his mouth shut. After all, if we both died, the mission would be over. 

“You thought you could deceive me for so long? That I wouldn’t find out? I always had my suspicions, but I didn’t think you would be so stupid as to try and destroy what is mine.” Loki spoke, his tone cocky.   
“This planet was never yours and it never will be,” Collins growled.   
“And I suppose there are more agents here? The pathetic Avengers are lying in wait for their moment?”  
Collins turned his attention back to me and I held back a warning glare. Looks like he was going to petty and spiteful. And he had the nerve to say Furry wouldn’t be happy with my behaviour. Yet here he was jeopardizing everything so I would go down with him. 

“You didn’t think I came here alone? Fury sent her for backup, and he’ll send more,” Collins continued.   
Loki turned to me, and I could see the glimmer of doubt in his eyes. I met Loki’s gaze and shook my head.   
"I dont know what he’s talking about, my king,” I lied.  
Loki studied me for a few more moments as if trying to see my lie. He turned his attention back to Collins.  
“Another lie? Trying to shift the blame on to one of my slaves will not save you,” Loki hissed.  
I was safe, for now. Although that hint of doubt in his eyes would be something to worry about. 

Loki drew his sceptre back, ready to kill Collins when I had an idea. An idea that would benefit Shield more than Collins.   
“Wait!” I declared.   
All eyes were on me, the slaves looking shocked. Loki looked about ready to kill me where I stood for interrupting him.   
“If he is a spy, wouldn’t you want them to know that you found out? That their mission has failed?” I continued.  
“What are you suggesting?” Loki asked.  
“Perhaps, a more public execution, my king. Perhaps his corpse should adorn the palace gates as a warning for any future attempts to overthrow you.” 

Loki considered my words before a sinister grin spread across his face, “I like the way you think, my dear.”  
Loki ordered the Chitauri to take him outside to the palace steps before dismissing the slaves. As I headed to the door, Loki grabbed my wrist preventing my exit. It wasn’t a hard grip, but I was still nervous. I wasn’t quite out of this situation yet.   
“Yes, my king?” I asked innocently.   
“Did his accusation vex you that much? Is that why you suggested his death be public?” Loki asked.  
Partly. Also, Shield would see it and know the mission was now solely mine. They deserved to know that Collins had failed. And as far as I was concerned, they would never learn the truth. 

“I wouldn’t want anything to come between us, my king. Not after last night,” I explained.  
Loki tilted my chin so that I met his gaze, “I can assure you, nothing will.”   
“I have no reason to betray you, not after everything you’ve given me.”  
“I know. It was just a lie, and you were an easy target because of how fond I am of you.”  
Loki leaned down and kissed me passionately. I returned the kiss, his body pressing against mine. Desire was thick between us, Loki seemed to hold back though.   
“Once this is done, I will come to your quarters,” he declared, his voice a little huskier.   
I nodded with a smile and let him go. The sooner Collins was dead, the better. Then I would be at less of a risk. 

Loki and I exited the throne room, I headed upstairs, pausing at a window that overlooked the front of the palace. I watched as Loki exited the palace, switching his sceptre from one hand to the other. Collins was kneeling again, restrained by the Chitauri. Loki made it quick, stabbing Collins through the chest with the sceptre. I found myself smiling at the sight. Whilst I hadn’t been the one to take his life, it still felt good watching as he got what he deserved.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Loki’s P.O.V

The traitor’s body was hung outside the palace gates as a warning, and I made my way to Raven’s quarters as promised. Knocking first to announce my presence, I entered her room. Raven sat on the edge of the bed, legs crossed, and one tempting pale leg exposed by the slit in her dress. I considered kneeling and kissing my way up that leg, but decided against it. She was still just a mortal; she didn’t deserve a God to kneel before her. Whilst I knew Collin’s accusation had been a lie, there was a slight part of me that now doubted Raven. Perhaps it was because I saw myself as unlovable. Perhaps she was too good to be true.

The rational part of my brain argued back. If that were true why would she have laid herself bare to me, she had no reason to tell me about her past and yet she had seen me as someone she could trust with such information. I wanted to do the same, tell her everything, but that small seed of doubt made me hold back. Most of my life before this involved me being second best and having information withheld from me. Why would she be any different? I was her king, and she was nothing but a slave. And she should be kneeling upon my arrival.  
“Kneel,” I ordered softly.

In one fluid motion, Raven sunk off the bed and on to her knees before me. She gazed up at me, looking about ready to do anything I asked of her, ready to prove her loyalty. Cupping her cheek, I bent down to kiss her softly. Maybe I was letting my doubts and self-loathing colour my vision. I should go, take some time to think this all over, to make sure I didn’t do something I might later regret.  
“Forgive me, my dear. I need some time to reflect upon today’s events.” I sighed.  
Turning away from her so I couldn’t see the disappointment on her face, I headed for the door.

“No.” Raven said firmly.  
Quickly she was on her feet, putting herself between me and the door. There was that defiant side again. If any other slave had done this or spoken to me in a such a way, I would have punished them. Yet here I was breaking my own rules yet again for her.  
“I am not letting that traitor come between us,” she continued.  
“Step aside, Raven. Please.”  
“Not until you look at me in the eye and tell me if you really believe his words.”

Raven approached me, cupping my cheek tenderly and making me meet her gaze. She looked hurt, and that only made me feel even worse.  
“You really think I came here with an ulterior motive? That I’m some kind of spy? Why would someone like Shield hire a murderer like me?” She asked.  
“I…” I trailed off, unsure what to say.  
“Loki, I have no reason to betray you.”  
“But you do. I took your world by force, enslaved it, ruined it. You and everyone else have reason to betray me.”

Her gaze turned sympathetic, “you did. But you haven’t ruined it.”  
“Look outside at your city, its destroyed.”  
“Let me prove to you that you haven’t destroyed my planet. Let me prove to you that there’s still beauty in the planet you rule over.”  
“You…you want us to go outside?”  
“It’s your planet, we can go anywhere you wish.”  
Whilst I had done my research on the planet, there were so many places to go that I didn’t know where to begin.

“Where would you want to go?” I asked.  
This made her pause, as if my question had taken her by surprise. Her gaze dropped as she thought about her answer.  
“Me? But this is about you,” Raven responded.  
“You said you wanted to show me there was still beauty here, tell me where. There must have been somewhere you’ve always wanted to go.”  
“Theres quite a few places I’ve always wanted to go, it’s just trying to decide which one.”  
“Then don’t decide which one. Decide what you want to see first.”

As she made her decision, I conjured the tesseract from the weapons vault. Raven eyed it suspiciously, looking at me for an explanation.  
“This is how we’ll get around. Hold it with me and think of the place you want to go most,” I explained.  
Cautiously Raven placed her hand on top of the glowing blue cube and closed her eyes. In a matter of seconds, the tesseract took us to her desired location. Before us was a vast lake, mountains in the distance and surrounding us were purple flowers that looked similar to lavender. Unfamiliar with the location, I turned to Raven who was looking around in pure wonder, a smile across her face that reached her eyes.

“It really works?” She asked.  
“You doubted me?” I couldn’t help but smirk.  
Raven raised her brows at me, “you doubted my loyalty not five minutes ago.”  
Touché.  
“So where exactly are we?” I asked.  
“Lake Tekapo. New Zealand. I’ve never been this far from home before.”  
She continued looking around as if she still couldn’t believe it. Suddenly she practically threw herself in my arms, thanking me profusely.

After a moment, I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close and feeling content. This was the first time I’d really held her outside of aftercare. All too quickly she pulled away, looking slightly concerned.  
“We didn’t pack any clothes. I didn’t bring my sketchbook,” She panicked.  
Smirking, I conjured the black leather-bound book for her, handing it over. Ravens worries seemed to ease, but she also seemed fascinated by my use of magic.  
“I’ve never really seen you use your magic before. What else can you do?” She asked.  
“We’re here for the beautiful sights of your planet, not for my sorcery. Besides, you could have shown me many beautiful sights back in your bedroom. But this isn’t bad,” I smirked.

“I’m holding you too that.” She retorted with her own smirk.  
“When I said beautiful places around your planet, I figured you’d suggest Paris or Rome.”  
“We can visit the Eiffel tower if that’s something you’d like to see. Paris is romantic, yes, but it’s also what everyone else would pick. Besides, I wanted to see natural beauty over man-made beauty.”  
“Or is it because there’s different kinds of flowers to draw here? What are these anyway?” I motioned to the purple plant.  
“Lupins. And I’ll have you know some of the places I want to go have no flowers to draw. Maybe I’ll have to find a new muse.”

Raven found a place amongst the Lupins to sit, looking out at the landscape.  
“You don’t think this is beautiful. Or at least peaceful?” She asked.  
Instead of focusing on the landscape, all I could focus on was her. Her hair could have easily made her blend in amongst the Lupins as they were mostly the same shade. And she looked at ease here. More than she did at the palace. Leaving the palace had me slightly anxious. It was the first time I’d ventured out like this and with another person. Clones were in place in case of an attack, and the Chitauri were always ready.

“It’s peaceful,” I agreed.  
Eventually I took a seat next to her, Raven already sketching away and adding to the cast collection of drawn flowers in her book. After half an hour, she turned to me.  
“Would you mind if I drew you?” She asked.  
“Me?”  
“You’re a good subject. A handsome one.”  
She started sketching, glancing between me and her book every few moments. The time it took her to sketch gave me time to consider our arrangement. I’d never treated a slave like this. Yes, I had gotten close to previous slaves but never been on a...date with them.

Especially never let one leave the palace whether I’m with them. Maybe this alternative approach would bring us closer. Maybe she could finally be the one. Perhaps when I opened up to her about my heritage, she wouldn’t be judgemental. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven and I continued to travel around the globe visiting many places. The marble caves of Chile, the Arashiyama Bamboo Grove in Japan, and luckily it was blossom season. We also visited the beautiful Plitvice Lakes of Croatia, the otherworldly black sanded beach of Reynisjara, Iceland and the peaceful, secluded Faroe Islands. I had to admit, Earth seemed more and more beautiful with every place we visited. Raven decided there was one last place she wanted to visit, Tromso, Norway. The weather was colder, so I conjured Raven some much warmer clothes.

“And you wanted to come here because?” I asked.  
“You’ll see tonight. Hopefully.”  
We spent the day exploring the bay as it was quieter, meaning less attention being drawn to us. Besides, I could conceal us from the mortals if need be. I just wanted time with her. It felt like most past worries I could forget about. I could just enjoy these moments we shared. The past week and a half had been bliss. I felt ready to tell her everything, ready to pour my heart and soul out to her.

Evening fell and Raven had forced me to hike to the hillside, sitting down beside me. The black sky was dotted with stars, the moon high and full.  
“We’ve stargazed already this week,” I mentioned.  
“Just wait.”  
After another half an hour of nothing, a green and yellow aura appeared across the sky. Raven smiled widely, looking up at the sky in wonder. Oh, Earth was beautiful indeed. Seeing such an aura reminded me of Asgard, made me miss it. It would have been nice to take Raven there if things had been different.

But the bridge was broken, I could never return, and nobody could leave. Ravens fingers brushed against mine hesitantly, as if asking to be held. Lacing my fingers with hers, she took that as a sign to rest her head on my shoulder. This was the most affection I’d received in years. It brought a soft smile to my face. I didn’t want this trip of ours to end, but we had to return to the palace, eventually.

“I’m glad I got to share all this with you, Loki,” Raven spoke softly.  
Turning to look at her, I leaned in to kiss her. Raven melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around me. Pushing me down, she straddled me with a soft smirk.  
“Someone could see, my dear,” I teased.  
“As if you’d let anybody see me like that.”  
“Your right.”


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Raven’s P.O.V

Upon returning to the palace, Loki and I seemed a lot closer. He had spent little time with the others since we’d gotten back. He seemed to only want to spend time with me. Most nights we had dinner together before returning to my quarters. He still didn’t spend the night, however. There was still one more hurdle, one more wall for me to break down. Something was holding him back, something from his past. Once I got through to him...I’d have to let SHIELD take him in. Even if the thought of handing him over, betraying him seemed harder.

Loki’s company was enjoyable. He was kind, handsome, sweet, thoughtful and good in bed, which was always a bonus. I think I was falling for him, even if none of it was real. It was all a fantasy, but it was the perfect fantasy. One I would happily get lost in. In his palace I could pretend that the ruin of New York didn’t exist, that he hadn’t taken my planet by force, that he wasn’t a murderer or a liar. I could pretend that I wasn’t an agent sent to take him down.

Loki had asked me to meet him at the throne room a little after lunch. His day was busy, full of meetings, and this was the only free hour he could spare for me. Making my way through the golden halls, I paused outside the throne room. The cracks in the door showed bursts of light, and inside I could hear some sort of commotion. Loki needed me. Throwing open the doors, I ran inside.

The room had erupted in complete chaos. Loki was fighting off three men and a woman. They were dressed in similar armour to Loki, only the colours they donned were red or blue. And there was more than one Loki in the room as well. Like he’d cloned himself. He used magic, so it was more likely than I had originally thought. It was something to question later. Right now, I needed to help. But I was only effective in a fight when I used my abilities, and I’d worked so hard to hide them from him.

But Loki could only fight them off with clones for so long. Some of them were already vanishing. I looked around for some sort of weapon. The Chutari guards lay on the floor, dead. Running to one of them, I pulled free the long blade from its grip. Now I wasn’t completely useless. The closest target was the tall blonde male, his armour silver and blue. He was distracted by two clones, so he didn’t see my attack until it was almost too late. But my goal was not to kill.

I refused to take another life when I had already taken so many before. Another thing Loki couldn’t find out about me. My blade clashed with the blonde’s sword. He seemed surprised. After all, to him I was nothing more than a slave.  
“So, he’s getting his slaves to fight his battles now?” He asked rhetorically.  
Growling, I shoved him back and went for his side where I knew there would be a gap in his armour. Blocking my next attack, he spun round and back, putting space between us.

It was clear that I was outmatched. I wouldn’t be able to beat him or any of them like this. The blonde advanced on me, slashing downwards. I blocked in time, but he forced both our blades down. My own blade inched closer to my throat, and we both knew I wasn’t strong enough to resist much longer. Taking a cheap shot, I drew my leg back and kicked him hard in the balls. He fell to his knees, making a choked sound. He wouldn’t be down for too long, so I kicked him again, getting him straight in the jaw and knocking him out.

Loki fought off the largest of the men and our eyes met. Worry was evident on his face and he tried to make his way over to me, but another male blocked his path, the shortest of the three. Instead, he conjured another clone before me; the clone taking me by the arm and dragging me to the door.  
“You have to let me help you, you can’t fight them alone,” I protested.  
“When you came here, I promised to keep you safe. Do not argue. If you want to help, you can get me reinforcements.”

As we reached the door, the clone stopped and faded as it had been stabbed through the chest. Before me stood a woman with black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. She wore silver and red armour. Weaponless, I raised my hands to show I was no threat. I’d hoped she’d let me go, but she’d clearly overheard the previous conversation and she took me as a hostage. Standing behind me, she pressed her blade to my throat and forced me to walk forward with her. My hands balled into fists, anger coursing through me as she threatened my life, as she made me feel helpless.

“Loki, stop your sorcery now or I’ll slit her throat,” the female shouted above the noise.  
In an instant the clones faded, the room falling silent. Loki didn’t lower his sceptre, still on the defence.  
“Let her go Sif, she’s innocent in all this,” Loki demanded.  
Sif only tightened her grip on me, refusing to give into his demands. I hated the feel of the blade pressed against my skin; it had been something I’d never wanted to feel again. And Loki knew that.

“Just let her go. Please,” Loki tried again.  
“You care for a Midgardian? After lecturing your brother for doing the same?!” Sif exclaimed.  
His brother? These people must be from Loki’s home planet and must have known both of them well.  
“You will return to Asgard where Odin will punish you for your crimes. You will let these people and their planet go,” Sif continued.  
There was a flicker of fear from Loki at the mention of Odin. Whoever he was. Loki considered his options, glancing at the two men who were ready to spring into action again should he try anything.

Sif nicked my skin with the blade as if to prove she wasn’t bluffing. I winced at the sting, feeling blood droplets run down my neck. With tears in my eyes, I felt like I now had no other choice. Grabbing the blade, I used my abilities for the first time in years. Conjuring fire, the blade soon heated up and Sif dropped it with a hiss. Now free, I spun, so I was facing her, hurling more fire at her. Sif retreated, screeching as her skin was scorched. But I didn’t stop there, I kept going until she was silent and still. Dead. As the other two sprang into action, I used my telekinesis to stop the large one mid-air. Loki used his sceptre and fired an energy bolt at the shortest one.

“Take your friend and leave!” I demanded, motioning to the knocked-out blonde.  
Throwing the larger one to the floor, I kept my hands raised, ready to use more of my abilities if need be. Loki remained by my side, also on the defensive. The larger man threw the blonde over his shoulder and in a flash of rainbow-coloured light the three men vanished. My whole body relaxed as the threat left, tears rolling down my cheeks. I felt exhausted, Loki’s gaze on me the entire time. Hesitantly, he reached out for me, saying my name softly.

I felt awful and exposed, shying away from his touch. I’d killed someone for him. Now I was in deep, probably too deep. Fury couldn’t find out. I’d probably be fired or worse. Loki placed a hand on my shoulder to try to comfort me again.  
“Raven you acted in self-defence, you did nothing wrong,” he spoke softly.  
“I killed someone! Who were those people anyway?! Why were they here?!” I asked.  
Loki sighed, as If this were difficult for him. Folding my arms over my chest, I stood there giving him an expectant look.  
“I’ll tell you everything, just not here. Besides, it seems you have things of your own to tell me,” he added.

Scoffing, I stormed to my quarters, Loki following closely behind. Once inside, he closed the door behind us and we both waited to see who would talk first. Although with the look on my face Loki caved in first. Sitting on the edge of my bed, he patted the spot next to him. I gave into his request, still coming to terms with what I had done. Sitting down would be a good idea. Loki took my hand in his and turned to me, but couldn’t quite meet my gaze.

“The truth is...I never wanted your planet in the first place. I only ever wanted a chance at equality. As...the second born that means my brother was first in line for the throne. I never had a chance, what with Asgardians having such a long-life span. By the time my brother would have passed, he would have had heirs to take his place.”  
“Thor?”  
“Yes. Our father always made it very clear which son he favoured more, which son he deemed worthy of the kingdom, the throne, even that stupid hammer.”

Part of this I already knew. I knew about Thor and Mjolnir, but Loki couldn’t know that. Besides, I’d only met Thor on one occasion and whilst he’d been kind, he was too boisterous for my liking. So it seemed Loki had daddy issues like I did. And rightfully so. Regardless of first borns and second borns, parents should always treat their children the same. I could see years of not feeling good enough and likely being told so would cause Loki to lash out like this. Yet the other part of me didn’t like that I was sympathizing with him. He didn’t deserve my sympathy when it was on me to bring him to justice. Yet I felt there was still something he was holding back from telling me. I wanted to push, but I wasn’t exactly in a position to do so.

“Thor was banished from the realm, stripped of his titles and powers for almost starting a war between Asgard and Jotunheim. I thought if I destroyed Jotunheim that I would be protecting Asgard and the kingdom. But apparently not. Even when Thor was the one who started it all, I was still the one who had to suffer the consequences, and he was hailed as a hero. I fell through a black hole, expecting to die so I wouldn’t have to see the disappointment on my father’s face anymore. But instead Thanos found me. Tortured me until I agreed to find the tesseract for him.” Loki continued to explain.

Whilst I didn’t approve of genocide, I could understand the need to prove his worth. The need to feel in control and good enough. Loki still refused to meet my gaze, his grip on my hand lose as if ready for me to recoil from him. Instead, I squeezed his hand to reassure him it was okay, that I understood. Because I did.   
“I know what it’s like to want to prove your worth to others and yourself. I know what it’s like when the thoughts of never being good enough eats you up inside,” I spoke softly.   
Telling him seemed easier now, I knew he would be accepting. A part of me wondered how many people he had told his story to. And if he really didn’t want this planet, then maybe I could convince him to let it go before SHEILD could bring him in.

“I was born with the ability of flight. I had these beautiful wings, something that made me feel special as a kid. The night I killed my father…he…he broke my wings. After having them taken away from me, I was so angry, I wasn’t special or beautiful anymore. I hunted down other people like me, took what made them special. Eventually it had to stop when an organization got involved, one that locked up people with abilities,” I explained.  
If it wasn’t for SHEILD, I still would have been stuck in a cell on suppressants. I owed them my life. And this mission was my way of wiping that debt. If I failed, they’d probably send me back, and I’d never see the light of day again. I had to turn Loki in, no matter how I felt for him.

Loki listened silently, not an ounce of judgement on his face. Cupping my cheek, he leaned in and kissed me softly. Pressing his forehead to mine, his thumb stroked across my cheek tenderly.   
“I promised you before that I would keep you safe and that still stands. Nothing will change that.” He spoke.   
Swallowing thickly, I did my best to fight off tears. He didn’t deserve this; he didn’t deserve to be lied to. But I couldn’t tell him for the fear of being executed like Agent Collins.   
“Meet me tomorrow night after dinner at my quarters,” Loki continued.

His quarters? None of the slaves had set foot in his quarters before. And I wasn’t about to pass up that opportunity. I nodded and forced a soft smile to say I’d be there. He kissed me once more, happy with my answer.   
“Will you show me these other abilities that you’ve acquired?” He asked, curiously.   
I had used none of my abilities for so long out of fear. But here, with Loki, I had nothing to be afraid of.  
Smirking, I responded, “I thought you would never ask.”


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Loki’s P.O.V

Nervous was the only way to describe how I felt. Raven was due in an hour and I was still mentally preparing myself for tonight. After the heart to heart we had yesterday, there was only one more truth to reveal to her. The worst truth of them all. My true heritage. The last time I’d revealed my true form to a slave, they’d been horrified, screaming and running from my room. I’d had no choice but to kill them before they could tell the others and scare them away too. Whilst Raven had been so accepting of everything so far, I still had my doubts about whether she would accept this. I couldn’t stand the thought of losing her.

Looking around the room, I made sure everything was in place and perfect. The bedding was fresh, candles had been lit for a more romantic mood. Lavender scented incense had been burning for the last half hour and I already been through three different outfit changes. Finally, I’d opted for something simple, something that wasn’t complicated to remove. A simple olive-green tunic and black lounge pants. I fiddled with one candle, making sure it was perfectly placed. There was a soft knock at the door, and I froze. My time was up, I couldn’t back out of it now.

I crossed the room in five strides and opened the door. Raven stood there in a black lightweight gown, smiling softly at me. After letting her inside, I closed the door behind her. She was already looking around the room, taking it all in. Suddenly she seems to remember herself and kneels, awaiting instructions. Instead of giving any, I offered her my hand instead.  
“That won’t be necessary for tonight, my dear,” I said softly.  
Raven took my hand, and I helped her to her feet. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, I kept her hands clasped in mine so that my hands would hopefully stop shaking.

Sensing my nerves, Raven clasped my hands, squeezing them as if to reassure me it was okay. One of her hands cupped my cheek tenderly.  
“Why are you nervous, my King?” She asked.  
Swallowing my nerves, I knew this was the time to tell her. For if I didn’t tell her now, I wouldn’t tell her at all. Opening my mouth to speak, I found that I couldn’t get the words out. Maybe it would be easier to just show her instead. Taking a deep breath to attempt to settle my nerves, I closed my eyes and revealed my true form to her.

Raven gasped, likely horrified with what she had seen. I couldn’t open my eyes. I couldn’t look at the horror etched on her face. Yet her hands were still in mine. She hadn’t pulled away.  
“Loki,” she asked cautiously. “I don’t understand. Is this what all Asgardians look like?”  
Finally, I found my voice. “No. Because I was never an Asgardian. Odin lied to me my entire life. Stole me as a baby from my father Laufey, I’m a Jotun, that’s why I was never Thor’s Equal.”  
“You’re beautiful.”

Raven’s hand caressed my cheek. And I shivered at the tender touch. Her words were something I’d been longing to hear for years. Not that I believed them. How could I, when I had grown up, knowing only that Jotuns were monsters?  
“Loki, look at me, please,” she Requested.  
I gave in to her plea and looked upon her face. Surprisingly, there was no horror or disgust on her face. She looked down at me with nothing but pure love and devotion in her eyes. And I knew in that very moment that she was the one I had searched for. Leaning down, she pressed her lips to mine, shivering slightly from the coldness of my skin.

I released my true form, not wanting to stay in it any longer and not wanting to make her cold.  
“No Loki, I want to see all of you. The real you. Please. I want to make you feel beautiful like you did for me,” Raven protested.  
My gaze softened again, tears filling my eyes. I changed once more and Raven kissed me again, her fingers threading through my hair as she deepened the kiss. For once I allowed her to take the reins, to have full control. Pulling away, she made quick work of my clothes and her own. I made myself comfortable amongst the sheets and pillows before she straddled me. The feeling of her warm skin pressed against my cold skin was dizzying.

Our lips met again, Raven’s kisses hungry and enough to leave me breathless. Yet I still needed more of her. Now that I had her I would never ever let her go, she was mine, and I wanted to be hers. Breaking the heated kiss, she trailed her lips across my neck and shoulders. She traced the darker blue lines on my skin with her hot tongue, leaving me gasping.  
“Nobody’s ever loved you like this before, have they? Nobody’s ever worshiped you like you deserve?” Raven asked.  
I shook my head in response, words failing me from the lump in my throat.  
“Then I’m glad to be the one and only,” she continued.

Taking my cock into her hot, wet mouth, she smiled as I gasped at the sensation. All I could do was moan and whimper as she devoured me completely. Her mouth was like liquid fire on my cock. I didn’t know how much I could take, tears rolling down my cheeks but not from pain. From her love and devotion, from the pleasure. Taking it slow, she practically worshiped my cock with her lips and tongue. I gripped the bed sheets beneath me, needing something to cling to.  
“P-please don’t…fuck…don’t stop,” I manged.  
Raven showed no signs of stopping soon, continuing to suck my cock with a soft moan. I threw my head back against the sheets, still whimpering from the pleasure. It was almost too much, teetering on the edge of too much pleasure.

Eventually she stopped, barely gave me any time to recover as she pressed her wet heat against my cock. I wasn’t sure if I could take more. Lacing her fingers with mine, she leaned down to kiss me lovingly before slowly sinking down onto my cock. Cursing, I squeezed her hands tight. Fuck. She just felt so good. So tight, so hot. Once she was fully seated on my cock she remained still, giving me time to compose myself. Raven leaned down, cupping my cheek.  
“You’re okay, I’ve got you,” she whispered.  
I smiled at her. How was it possible to have found someone so loving and caring? I wasn’t worthy of her.  
“I love you,” I breathed.

Her eyes widened as if surprised before she returned the smile.  
“I love you too,” she responded.  
Rolling her hips against mine, she moaned softly, letting the pleasure guide her movements. As I placed my hands on her hips a small shiver that ran through her. I went to pull away, but she placed her hands over mine, stopping me. Now she rode me, her hands on my chest to keep her balance. My hips bucked against hers, forcing a louder moan from her. Matching her pace, I pulled her down for another kiss. She sped up the pace a little, moaning my name. Reaching between us, I found her clit. She shuddered in pleasure and from the feeling of my cold thumb against her hot bundle of nerves.

A few moments more and she came apart on top of me, crying out her release. It seemed her orgasm triggered my own as I too came apart seconds after her, whimpering her name. I was a panting, shaking mess. Who knew a Midgardian woman could do such a thing to me. Raven lay next to me, pulling me into her arms. Finally, I let this form go, now able to warm her with my body. It was the first time I’d finished with a…I couldn’t refer to her as a slave anymore because she was so much more than that. But I didn’t need the others now, I’d finally found the one.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Raven’s P.O.V

The lies were finally starting to eat away at me. And the fact that Loki loved me made it so much worse. And I reciprocated that love. This wasn’t supposed to happen, I was completely jeopardising the mission. Fury should have sent someone else in my place, another woman that wouldn’t be so quick to fall for Loki. I just felt so sorry for him, his entire life had been based on a lie and now the love he felt for me was also based on a lie. I really was a piece of shit.  
“Harper?” Fury’s voice came through the small speaker.  
His voice snapped me out of my thoughts, and I dried my eyes, “yes sir, sorry, sir.”  
“I said, we’re ready to make our move. We just need you to get into the weapons vault. Find the tesseract and secure it. Find a way to get rid of the Chitauri. Without an army Loki’s easy.”

“How soon will you arrive, sir?” I asked, I needed to know how much time I had.  
"By this evening, providing everything goes well your end.”  
Shit. That gave me about five hours to pluck up the courage to tell Loki and convince him to run. If he didn’t kill me first, however. Loki was currently seeing the other slaves off, giving them freedom now that he didn’t have use for them. A part of me felt bad that he was forcing them out back to their old lives without his protection or lavish lifestyle. But another part of me was eager for them to be gone, so I could have him all to myself. Even if it was just a few precious hours.

Swallowing my nerves and taking a deep breath I finally responded, “it’ll be good to get things back to normal sir.”  
“See you soon, Harper.”  
After that Fury signed off and the line went dead. Putting my head in my hands, I couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. There was no good way out of this mess. Either way, I would end up betraying someone. I had already betrayed Loki, I just needed to decide if I wanted to continue doing so. If he ran Earth would be restored and Shield would be happy. I would have done my job and Loki would be safe. It was just hoping I could convince him to run.

But first I had to ensure my safety by carrying out Fury’s orders. The tesseract was kept in the weapons vault, I’m sure there was something else I could use in there to use on the Chitauri. It was unknown how much time I had left before Loki would come looking for me, so I needed to work fast. Hiding the communication device under my mattress, I left my quarters and traversed the many halls and corridors of the palace. Two Chitauri stood outside the door to the weapons vault, guarding it. Shit. The fight started here and now. Focusing, I felt the familiar tingle of heat up my spine and down my arms before hurling a fireball at the two guards.

It didn’t take them long to burn, their roars of pain echoing through the hall. Pulling open the doors, I headed inside the vault. There was only one walkway, both sides lined with many weapons. At the end sat the glowing tesseract and Loki’s sceptre. Not wanting to waste any more time, I ran and grabbed both. I was surprised no alarm had been sounded or gone off, but that didn’t mean I wasn’t on edge. When things started seeming too easy, it normally meant a trap or ambush was coming. Keeping my guard up, I cautiously exited the weapons vault and went further into Chitauri territory.

As I entered the barracks, I frowned only finding a handful. Maybe Loki had sent most of them back to Thanos as he no longer had use for them. Loki had gotten too comfortable with the lack of attacks. Using the sceptre, I fired a series of energy bolts at the Chitauri, watching as they fell one by one. Once the room was clear, I debated what to do with the sceptre and tesseract. If Loki saw me with these, he would instantly know that I’ve betrayed him and be on the offensive. I wanted to at least try to explain myself first. Heading back to my quarters, I opened the door only to find him inside, sat on the edge of my bed.

Both of us paused, looking at each other wide eyed and in shock. Loki rose from my bed cautiously, his face falling.  
"What are you doing with those?” He asked.  
How the fuck was I supposed to answer that question?  
"Answer quickly or I will take them from you,” he warned.  
"I wanted to tell you sooner. I was going to tell you today before it was too late, so you had the option to run.”  
"Tell me what? Speak!”  
Tears filled my eyes as he snapped at me, I took a deep breath to keep it together, “SHEILD sent me to bring you in.”

Loki paused at that information like he didn’t know how to process it. Hurt and anger flashed across his face before he grinned wolfishly. It was unnerving.  
"I should have known it was too good to be true. I should have seen something like this coming,” he spoke, amused.  
Taking a step back, I wanted to keep the distance between us. Dread filled my stomach at how ‘well’ he was taking this.  
"You can still go before they come. You can take the tesseract and you can leave; you can go anywhere you want, and they’ll never find you,” I bargained, desperation clear in my tone.  
"Oh no, my dear. You’ve done me a wonderful service. The remaining avengers are coming and when they do, I’ll kill all of them. Then Earth will truly be mine. You’ve led them into the perfect trap, and they won’t make a move with you as my hostage.”

Recoiling in horror, I turned and attempted to run. Only I ran straight into a clone. Hitting with a blast from the sceptre, it quickly vanished. I continued running; I didn’t want to fight him, but I felt like soon I’d have no choice. More clones appeared blocking my path and there were too many for me to fight off. Soon they overpowered me, wrestling the sceptre and tesseract from me. The real Loki took them from the clones who forced me to kneel, holding me in place as I struggled against them. Loki tilted my chin with the point of the sceptre, smirking down at me.  
"You don’t have to do this, you can leave peacefully and still have your freedom,” I protested, still trying to bargain with him.

Loki pointed the sceptre lower, the tip hovering mere inches from my heart, “be grateful I don’t turn you against them. I could make you kill them for me and then release you for long enough after so you can see what you’ve done.”  
Tears rolled down my cheeks, and I lowered my gaze in defeat. I couldn’t bring myself to hurt him, I’d already done that.  
"Your tears won’t gain you any sympathy,” Loki sighed.  
Using his magic, he conjured a gold collar and chain, putting it around my neck so I was his slave once more.  
"There, much better don’t you think? Come along, pet.” Loki continued.  
He walked to the direction of the throne room; the chain going taunt as I refused to move. Spinning on his heel, he gave it a sharp tug.  
"Move before I drag you,” he threatened.

Reluctantly, I followed him on all fours to the throne room. Loki took a seat upon his throne with me, sat at his feet like a prized pet.  
"You don’t have to do this, Loki, please,” I pleaded with him.  
"You didn’t have to come here and lie to me. But you did. You made that conscious decision to come here, gain my trust so you could take me down. It’s not my fault you became sentimental.”  
Opening my mouth to protest, he cut me off as he used his magic once again to conjure a muzzle over my mouth. I glared up at him before he also used his magic to bind my wrists.  
"They’ll be here soon and then we’ll see where your loyalties really lie.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later Loki was growing impatient, and even I worried that they’d abandoned me. Loki released his grip on my chain as he rose from the throne, but I didn’t dare move.  
”You said they’d be here, or was it another one of your lies?” He growled at me.  
I offered him a shrug as I still could not speak.  
"If they don’t come for you, I’m sure your body will be a fine addition to my gates alongside Collins,” Loki threatened.  
There was a smash from above the throne, shards of glass raining down. And through the opening that used to be a window flew Tony fucking Stark. The muzzle muffled my groan. He always had to insist on a dramatic entrance. Tony didn’t give Loki any time to react, picking him up and forcing him into the nearest wall hard.  
"Hey, Reindeer games,” Stark taunted him with those god-awful nicknames.

The throne room doors opened and in ran Natasha, pistols raised. Although with Loki busy with Stark she ran over to me instead, trying to free me from the magic bonds. Unable to do so, she instead helped me to my feet and attempted to lead me out of the room and to safety. Loki fought Stark off him for a few moments, using his sceptre to fire at Natasha and I. Natasha shoved us out of the way in time, only for Loki to conjure a clone. Natasha fired at it, the bullets doing nothing to stop its advance. I struggled against the bonds, desperate to get free so I could help instead of stand there uselessly.

In ran Steve, his signature shield at his side. Only that wasn’t the only thing he was carrying. In his free hand was Mjolnir, which he threw at the Loki clone. The clone vanished after it took the blow, and the hammer went back to Steve. I wasn’t the only person watching him wide eyed. The real Loki was too, which allowed Stark to get in a few well-placed punches. Loki threw Stark off and advanced on Steve.  
"That belongs to me!” He spat.  
"If that were true, you’d be worthy enough to lift it,” Steve sassed.  
Steve swung the hammer at Loki, knocking Loki off his feet and to the floor. Loki refused to stay down for long, and Steve hit him again. The assault continued until finally Loki put his hands up in surrender. It seemed the shock of seeing Steve wielding Mjolnir had made him sloppy.

Natasha stalked over to Loki, placing her boot over his throat threatingly.  
"Let Raven go. Now!” She demanded, pressing down.  
Loki growled in protest but gave in, freeing me from the bonds, muzzle and collar. Natasha produced a pair of Asgardian shackles, ones that would ensure Loki wouldn’t be able to use anymore magic and cuffed his wrist together. Steve and Tony got him up and led him out of the palace whilst Natasha pulled me into a comforting hug.  
"You’re okay, it’s all over now,” she reassured me.  
Yeah, it was over for them. It wasn’t over for me yet.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who read, left comments, kudos, bookmarks. Hope you enjoyed this fic :D

Chapter 18

Loki’s P.O.V

Betrayal, something I was all too familiar with. Something that I never thought would happen again, and yet I had been stupid enough to pour my heart and soul out to a woman who never even loved me in the first place. The God of lies had been lied to again. I’d lost everything again. And how pathetic of me to let a Midgardian get the better of me. After everything, I should have been more careful. Now I’d lost everything once more. It would only be a matter of time before they found a way to contact Asgard for my formal arrest. Dragging me back to Odin was the ultimate humiliation. I’d spend the rest of my days in a cage and with my doubled life expectancy I’d eventually be envious of Midgardian.

Stark had thrown plenty of taunts and sarcastic comments my way during the journey. Most of which I had been able to ignore. It was very clear he hadn’t changed since our first encounter. Romanoff glared at me for the journey whilst Rodgers busied himself with minor jobs. This time they had learnt from their previous mistake and kept the shackles around my wrists. After getting myself comfortable, Fury came to gloat. None of their words and taunts could hurt me, not now. I was admitting defeat. They were probably all laughing at me for being so stupid. I knew I was stupid. Stupid in thinking someone could love me. And what was more stupid was that I still loved her, even after her betrayal.

Maybe a part of me was in denial. Maybe a part of me thought that maybe it hadn’t all been a lie. She had given me the opportunity to run, but that was likely to save herself. Every time I thought of a reason, she might still love me, I quickly dismissed it with logical reasoning. It had been her job to make me fall for her and trust her. She had succeeded and was probably now laughing at me with the remaining Avengers. My fists clenched at the thought. I should kill her. She deserved so much pain for what she had done. But would I be able to bring myself to it?

Later, the door opened, and I mentally prepared myself for whatever taunt Shield had prepared for me. Only they’d sent the cruellest taunt. Raven hesitantly entered the room, avoiding my gaze. She was dressed in the skin-tight leather uniform, her hair tied back. Pulling up a chair, she sat down in front of my cell.   
“So they sent you back for a final joke?” I snarled.  
Raven met my gaze at this, but there was no sign of amusement on her face. Her eyes were red and looked so sad. As if she’d been crying.   
“They didn’t send me. I wanted to see you, even with everyone telling me not to,” She responded, her voice small.

This took me by surprise, made my heart leap at the thought that she might really love me. I shook the stupid thought free. She never loved me in the first place, there was nothing I could do or say to make her fall for me now.   
“Why? Why would you want to see the man you whored yourself out to in order to save the world?” I taunted.  
Her bottom lip quivered as she fought back tears. I was torn between wanting to hurt her and regretting the words that had come out of my mouth moments ago.   
“You have every right to be mad at me. What I did was unforgivable. But I wanted you to at least know that I was sorry,” She replied.  
“Is that what your therapist told you? That an apology would make you feel better regardless of whether I accept it.”

She nodded.   
“And does it make you feel better?” I asked.  
“No. Then again, my therapist also told me it wouldn’t be a good idea to see you again.”  
Getting to my feet, I stalked over to the glass that separated us. Raven shifted uncomfortably in the chair, crossing and uncrossing her legs.   
“Understand that when I am free of these bonds, I will come for you. You’ll feel so much pain that you’ll beg me to kill you,” I threatened.   
Raven nodded, taking a deep breath as if she had expected this or she was accepting it. She didn’t seem afraid or angry.

“Any more threats?” She asked, getting to her feet, “I can’t exactly stay here long and chat.”  
“You know now there’s nothing that will stop me from killing all of them when I’m free. You cannot appeal to my humanity anymore; you took what was left and destroyed it with your lies.”  
“And you fell for my lies. Is that what pisses you off the most? The God of lies and deception was fooled by little old me?”  
That was a part of it. Growling, I slammed my fists against the glass. Raven flinched, that bitchy persona cracking for a few seconds.   
“They have my sceptre, don’t they?” I asked, smiling darkly at her.   
“They do, but you won’t be getting it.”

“For your sake, you better hope I don’t. You came to me pretending to be my slave, I can make you into my slave once more to do what I wish with you. All that power you possess would be mine. I’d make you kill Stark first, as it would do everyone a favour. Then Rodgers and Fury. And I’d made sure to save Romanoff for last, as the two of you are so close. In a way, I’ll be doing you a favour. Once all this is dealt with, they’d only turn on you, after all you’re the reason Collins is dead. They can’t keep a traitor amongst their ranks, espeshily one that’s already killed so many.”  
Raven’s face fell at my words. She knew in her heart I could be right. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.  
“I know your only saying this stuff to make it easier. I know that I hurt you and I know there’s nothing I can say that will make you forgive me, but I am sorry Loki,” she replied.

Raven turned and headed for the door. I knew this would likely be our last encounter unless I did or said something. And there was one question that I needed her to answer if I was to find some peace of mind.   
“Was it real, Raven?” I asked.   
She paused and turned on her heel, meeting my gaze, “It was. Ever since the night we spent in the gardens. I’d do anything to go back to that night.”  
So would I. Raven left, the door clicking shut behind her. I didn’t know what hurt more, her loving me or not loving me. It’s not like we could be together now, even if we both wanted to. I wouldn’t be able to trust her, and she wouldn’t give up her life to be with me. I put my head in my hands to hide my tears from the cameras that were likely watching.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was unsure of how much time had passed, but it felt like hours. I was starting to wish that I’d listened to Raven and used the tesseract to run. But my arrogance had gotten in the way, as usual. Laying down on the bed, I decided that sleep would be a good way to pass the time. Or not, as a very loud alarm started blaring. Groaning, I sat up, trying to guess what could have set the alarm off. As far as I knew I was the only prisoner, so it couldn’t be to do with any escapees. Perhaps a breach in security, I’m sure Shield had plenty of enemies. I soon got my answer however as Raven burst back into the room panting, looking flushed and carrying the tesseract.

I shouldn’t be surprised she’d betrayed Shield when she’d done the same to me, yet I watched her completely stunned.   
”If I open that door and release you from those cuffs, are you going to make good on your threats or will you take my advice from earlier?” She asked.  
Swallowing down my sarcasm, I raised my hands to show I was no threat. Raven pressed a button on the control panel and the door slid open. I remained where I was, not wanting to make any sudden movements and give her the wrong idea. She approached cautiously, slipping her free hand into her pocket and producing the key to the cuffs. 

With a single turn of the key, the cuffs clicked open, and I slipped my wrists free. Raven didn’t hand over the tesseract just yet, however. She had every right to be cautious, I could take it from her and abandon her here. Leave her to a life of imprisonment like she had originally intended for me. But none of that mattered now. This act was proof of her love. Going against those who had given her freedom so that I could have mine. A loud bang at the door made her jump. Finally she offered it to me, keeping her hand on half of it to ensure I didn’t leave her. Placing my hand on the other half, I closed my eyes and thought back to the time we’d spent together and the many places we’d visited. 

There was a change instantly. A breeze and the smell of sea air and fresh grass. I opened my eyes to the small cottage we’d stayed at on the Faroe Islands. Raven visibly relaxed, breathing a sigh of relief at the sight. She turned her gaze to me and offered me a smile. One that I did not return. Whilst she had given me my freedom, she had also lied to me for a year. I didn’t know what was real about her and what wasn’t. I couldn’t stay here with her when I couldn’t trust her. Perhaps one day I would be able to.  
“You’ll be safe here for a while, but you’ll have to keep moving so that they don’t find you,” I spoke.

Raven’s eyes filled with tears, “but…I want you, Loki. I want us to be together.”  
Swallowing the lump in my throat, I stepped closer to her, cupping her cheek.  
“I want that too, but I can’t. Not until I can trust you again. I don’t even know what parts of you are real and what was lies,” I explained.  
“All of it was real. Everything that I told you about my father and my abilities, all of it was real. I promise you.”  
I wanted to believe her, but I couldn’t be sure. She was going to make this harder than it needed to be, then again goodbyes always were the hardest.

“I need time-“ I began.  
“But I don’t have the same kind of time that you do. That isn’t fair.”  
Neither was what she had done.  
“Raven I bore my heart and soul to you, I told you things that I have told no one else, shown you things that were so personal to me. And then I find out that all of that was a part of your job. I need time,” I insisted.  
“I killed for you,” she referred to Sif.  
“Because it would get me to trust you more. You need time as I do. Time to think if I am really what you want.”

“I don’t. I know that I want you. Please, Loki,” she insisted.  
I took her hands in mine, pressing my lips to her knuckles.  
“Know that you will always have my heart regardless of what you did. I’ve never loved anyone before you and I will never love another. I will return to you one day,” I confessed.  
“Promise me.”  
“I swear it.”  
And to prove it, I tore off the gold serpent decoration from my shoulder armour strap, giving it to her. Taking it from me, she then pulled me into a kiss. I knew if I didn’t pull away soon, I’d never leave.

Forcing myself to break the kiss, I then stepped out of reach. Raven wiped her eyes, but more tears just replaced the others.  
“I love you, Loki,” she cried.  
I nodded, unable to form words with the lump in my throat. Taking hold of the tesseract, I took one last look at her before Raven and the landscape were gone. For a few moments I considered going back, but it just wouldn’t be right. Not yet. But one day. One day I would return to her.


End file.
